Ice Cold Heart
by woodster93
Summary: Every year in a small town in North Alaska children are going missing and never seen again. EO go undercover to find out what is going on. Its the dead of winter and the sun is setting and wont rise again for 65 days. Don't want to say to much and give things away. Slight crossover with a movie I just watched and slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a little nervous about this one as I am trying something different. Fingers crossed you all like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**January 22****nd**** 2008**

She dropped the gun she was holding to the floor as she fell to her knees in the snow gasping for breath, her hands going to the wounds around his neck and shoulders as she tried to cover them and stop the bleeding, his blood warm on her hands as it flowed from him turning the pure white snow red around him.

"Stay with me Baby," she sobbed, "Stay with me."

She looked around frantically but the street was empty except for the two dead bodies lying not too far from him. His body jerked and he coughed, blood spluttering from his mouth and covering her.

"Shit!" she said as she tried to move her hands between the wounds trying to stem the bleeding the best she could. "Don't do this," she warned him. "Don't you dare fucking leave me," she whispered looking down at him as he closed his eyes. "Open your eyes…. Open your fucking eyes!" she said harshly trying not to shout to loud, as she didn't want to draw any attention to where they were.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hurts…" he spluttered. "Oh god ….. It hurts so much."

"I know, but you got to stay with me."

He shook his head. "No…..Go," he coughed. "Save them."

She shook her head "No….. I'm not leaving you."

He coughed again blood covering her and winced in pain.

"Leave me," he begged her. "Get out of here."

She shook her head tears running down her face. "I can't," she sobbed. "I can't leave you….. I can't…."

She stopped talking and looked around quickly when she heard a scream in the distance.

"We need to move," she said looking down at him. "We aren't safe out here in the open."

"No," he told her as blood poured from his mouth; he turned his head and coughed clearing his throat of the blood clogged there. "Get out….. Take the….Take the kids," he gurgled.

"I won't leave you!" she whispered harshly. "I'm not leaving you," tears ran down her face. "I need you…. I. Need. You, I won't leave you to die."

He reached up and took hold of her hand "I'm already dead Liv," he choked. "You know that"

"No….. No …." She said shaking her head.

She heard an explosion and more screaming.

"You're not dead, you hear me…. you're not dead," she cried. "You're not dead El," she said grabbing hold of his ice cold hand. "You're not…."

He tensed up with the pain and looked her in the eyes, "Save those kids Benson….do your fucking job," he gasped. "Get those kids to the high point…. Fuck…. get them to the sun…. to the sun rise," he grunted out before dropping his head back into the snow his eyes closing.

"El…El!" she yelled louder than she meant. "No, no, no," she said pressing her fingers to the side of his neck. "Don't do this to me," she begged him. "Don't leave me; please don't leave me… You can't do this to me. You can't leave me alone Baby."

She pressed her fingers against his neck frantically trying to find a pulse. "I love you," she sobbed and her body began to shake when her cold fingers found no pulse. "You can't leave me, I'm your partner, I love you," she sobbed lifting his head up and cradling it to her as his blood soaked into her clothes. "I love you," she repeated over and over as she rocked him gently, her fingers still trying to find some sign of life.

Her head shot up and she looked around when she heard gun shots and more screaming closer this time. She wiped her eyes smearing her face with his blood from her hands and looked down at his lifeless body. She took a deep breath and gently lowered his head to the floor as she looked around again. She leant forward and gently kissed his blood covered lips.

"I will come back for you," she sniffed. "I love you. I will come and get you."

She reached down to his left hand and slipped the wedding ring off his finger. She then pulled her ring off her finger and gently pushed his ring onto it, before putting her ring back on. She stood up and looked down at him just as there was a loud explosion. She knew she had to leave. She picked her gun up and reached over Elliot's body for his.

"Bye El," she said as the tears streamed down her and she turned and ran towards the SUV and jumped in. She looked over to the young, scared boy in the passenger seat, and then over her shoulder to the five smaller children squashed into the back.

"Let's get out of here," she said putting the vehicle into the gear and wheel spinning away in the snow. She looked in the mirror one last time at Elliot before she concentrated on the road and the dangers that lay ahead.

She got to the main street and looked up and down, there were cars on fire and she could see bodies in the street. She could see people running trying to find a place to hide.

"You ready Ryan," she asked the young boy. He nodded and gave her a little smile. She reached over and handed him her gun. "It's ready to fire," she told him. "I need you to be the man now. Any of those bastards come towards us, kill them."

Ryan nodded.

"Just remember what Elliot said," he said to Olivia.

"What's that?" she asked him trying not to cry at the mention of Elliot's name.

"Don't fucking stop no matter what, run the fuckers down and keep on driving, don't stop till you see the sun."

She nodded and turned around and looked at the kids "Hold on," she told them as she pulled forward into the street and the SUV picked up speed. She wanted to go faster but didn't dare because of the snow and ice that covered roads.

She kept her eyes focused on the road straight ahead, swerving every now and then to avoid a car or a body.

"Shit!" she yelled as two men ran towards them, she pressed down on the accelerator and screamed as the SUV hit them. One of them flipped over the top of the car but the other one held on to the front of the car. He began punching the windscreen trying to break it.

"Livia!" yelled Ryan his voice scared as a fist broke through the glass.

"Shoot him!" she yelled back at him. "Shoot the fucker."

Ryan raised the gun and pointed at the man, the man laughed at him as he punched another hole in the glass. Ryan closed his eyes and pulled the trigger over and over, the man screamed and slid down the front of the car. The car shuddered as the wheels went over him and Olivia kept driving freezing cold air rushing in through the broken glass.

"I got him….. I did it!" yelled Ryan.

Olivia was just about to answer when a group of about eight people ran out into the road and towards them.

"Get down!" she shouted to Ryan. Ryan slid down into the foot well of the car as Olivia put her foot flat to the floor as they ran towards them covered in blood and screaming. She raised her gun and began shooting as she ploughed through them, their bodies bouncing off the car like skittles. She never stopped and she never looked back as she drove out of town, finally putting some distance between them, the town and the people chasing them as road began to climb.

"Almost there," she said to herself. "Were almost there El," she said as she saw the top of hill coming into view. She looked at the clock on the dashboard, then to the sky in front of her. "Ryan look," she said to him. "Look!" she yelled.

Ryan uncovered his eyes and climbed back up onto the seat and looked ahead and then back to Olivia. "We did it," he grinned. "We did!" he yelled looking back to the smaller kids behind him, who were all huddled together.

"Yeah kiddo, we did it," she said looking at the sun as it began to rise. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She looked in the mirrors and saw the road behind them was empty, as the glow of the sun lit them up.

She stopped the car at the top of hill and turned off the engine. "Everyone okay?" she asked them turning around to face the kids.

"Are we safe now?" asked a little girl.

"Yeah were safe," said Olivia before opening the car door and climbing out she put her hand on the side of the SUV to steady herself, her legs unsteady and her hands shaking. She looked down the hill towards the town in the distance. She could see the cars still burning but apart from that the small snow covered town looked normal. But she knew that town was anything but normal and never would be again. Neither would she.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia," said Cragen as he walked up to her in the diner and sat down opposite her.

"Have they found him?" she asked not looking at her Captain.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Did they look exactly where I said?"

"Yeah, I went with them, he wasn't there."

Olivia nodded and looked down at the two rings on her finger. It had been 5 days since the sun had first risen. She had tried to get back into the town to look for Elliot, but the FBI had sealed the whole town off as a crime scene.

"There were loads of footprints around the area in the snow. They think he may have been alive still and got up to try and find help. He may have got disorientated and lost because of his injuries. They are going to widen the search but because of the weather…."

"He was dead," she said her tone flat. "I checked for a pulse, there wasn't one."

Cragen sighed. "You were cold; he was cold and injured from the animal bites…"

Olivia's head jerked up and she glared at Cragen. "It wasn't a fucking animal bite," she snapped before dropping her head back down and looking at her hands. "It wasn't an animal bite and we weren't drugged or poisoned and then went crazy and started to see things. We weren't attacked by rabid dogs, wolves, bears or whatever else they are saying attacked us." she said. "The FBI are talking shit and everyone in that town knows it….. Have they found any of the other bodies?"

"They have found seven."

"Seven, we gave a list of sixteen people who are missing….sixteen. Where the hell are the other nine, huh? Do the FBI think they just wandered off with Elliot, this is all complete bullshit, and you know it… how did those seven die?"

"Three of them died from some sort of gunshot wound, two from ani…. From bite wounds and the last two were stabbed in the heart."

Olivia grinned, "Stabbed in the heart?"

"Yeah," said Cragen, looking at her as she carried on grinning.

"Good the bastards deserved it. Just wish we could have got a few more."

Cragen didn't say anything as he sat watching her worried about her state of mind. "Olivia," he said reaching forward for her hands. She pulled them away from him and began to play with wedding rings on her finger.

"We should go back to New York," she said looking out the window as it began to snow. "They reckon the weather is going to turn bad again."

"Don't you want to be here when they widen the search? What if they find…."

"Elliot's dead," she said cutting him off and glaring at him. "They aren't going to find him, he is dead and they took his body."

"Who Olivia? Who the hell took his body?"

"I told you who," she said. "But you and the FBI don't want to listen," she pushed her chair back and stood up, putting her coat on and walking out the diner into the cold.

**Yes or No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter.**

**A little background info. Dates and events are a little different. Gitano never happened therefore Olivia didn't go to Oregon. Elliot still split from Kathy and then went back when Eli was born but it happened much earlier than in the series.**

**The next few chapters will be flash backs to what happened told from Olivia's point of view. The flash backs will be in bold type.**

**Please keep the great reviews coming.**

She looked down at the two rings on her finger before picking up her glass of wine and taking a large drink. Four weeks she had been back in New York and she still hadn't returned to work. At one time she would have been bothered but right now she really didn't care.

Cragen had visited a few times and told her until she sat down and talked to Haung to sort her head out she wouldn't be able to return. Olivia had just laughed. Talking to Haung and telling him the truth would probably get her locked up in a psychiatric ward, she couldn't see anyone believing her and why should they? She wouldn't believe anyone else if they told her.

Casey, Melinda and Fin had all been too visit her to see if she was okay. But she told them she wanted to be left alone. She hadn't been to see any of Elliot's family she couldn't face them. I mean what the hell was she supposed to tell them when they asked her what had happened.

She jumped at the knock on the door and looked at the clock it was just after midnight.

She stood up and grabbed the gun she had brought back from Alaska with her it hadn't left her side since she had got back.

"Who is it?" she asked getting to the door and raising the gun towards it.

"It's John," the voice said back. She sighed and lowered the gun and unlocked the door, opening it. "Hey," said Munch holding up a pizza. "Figured you might be hungry?"

"Look John it's late and I'm not in the mood for guests," she told him.

John shrugged. "Fine. You can call me a cab and when we are waiting we can eat this pizza," he smiled at her. Realising he wasn't going to go anywhere she stood to the side and he walked in looking around the messy room.

"Maids day off?" he asked her as he put the pizza down on the coffee table.

Olivia shrugged and went into the kitchen for a couple of plates. She grabbed another bottle of wine and a glass for John.

"Suppose Cragen sent you," she said sitting down on the couch next him.

"No, I came because I'm worried about you, and as your friend," he said opening the box as Olivia poured them both a drink. "The report came through from the FBI and I got to read it."

"Well don't believe everything you read most of it will be a load of bullshit," she said grabbing a slice of pizza.

John took a bite of pizza before speaking again. "Cragen told me what you told him."

Olivia looked at him. "Which bit?"

"All of it."

"Is that why you're here to see if I look as crazy as I sound?"

John sighed and picked up his glass and took a drink. "No I'm here because I'm your friend. I'm here because you are one of the most level headed people I know. I'm also here because you are one of the most honest people I know; lying doesn't come easy to you."

Olivia just looked at him as he talked.

"I also know you have just lost your partner and best friend, and nobody will listen to you when you try to tell them what happened to him."

Olivia sniffed and wiped her eyes at the mention of Elliot.

"Olivia, people say I'm crazy because of all the conspiracy theories I believe in. So who better to listen to you than me? I would never judge you or disbelieve you. You need someone to talk to. You need someone to listen and I am here for you," he said reaching across and taking hold of her hand.

"Trust me even you might find this story hard to believe."

"Why not try me. Like I said I read the report the FBI sent and even I could tell it was a load of bull. Too many holes and half assed theories. Tell me what happened Liv. Tell me why they can't find Elliot and those other people."

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded "Okay," she said. "But you need to just listen as I tell you, no matter how farfetched it seems."

John smiled and picked up his pizza. "Deal," he said sitting back and getting comfy.

"Where do you want me start?"

"How about the beginning. I was away on vacation when you both got the job and left, so start there."

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath and began talking as she recalled the last few months.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Liv, you got a minute?" asked Elliot standing by her desk.**

"**Yeah, sure," she said looking up at him. "You okay, you have been a little off and look tired?"**

"**Yeah I'm okay but I need to talk to you."**

"**Okay….. Now?" she asked him.**

**He nodded "Sooner the better," he said giving her a little smile.**

"**Okay…. Do you want to go grab a coffee or something?" she asked him a little worried at what was so urgent.**

"**How about a beer instead?"**

**She nodded and grabbed her jacket. "Does the Cap know we are leaving?"**

"**Yeah I told him," he said her putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her out the squad room.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"**So… you gonna tell me what is so important?" she asked him as they sat in the small bar both with a beer. "We have been her 15 minutes and you haven't said a word."**

"**Yeah…. Sorry," he apologised. "Just trying to figure out the best place to start."**

"**Beginning is always good," she said nudging his knee with hers.**

"**Yeah," he nodded. "Let me get us something stronger first," he said going to the bar. Olivia watched him as he stood at the bar ordering drinks. He had been a little off for a month or so. He even took a couple of weeks off and went on vacation with just the twins which she found a little odd. She had asked him and he told her he just thought it would be good to spend some time with them so she didn't push it. But since he got back he had been a little snappy at times and had looked tired. She put it down to Eli after al a four month old baby was hard work. **

"**Here you go," he said putting down a tray with a bottle of wine on it and two glasses and 4 shots of tequila. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.**

"**You do know this is a school night," she grinned.**

"**Yeah," he said picking up two shots and handing her one. "Okay," he said taking a deep breath. "Just gonna come right out and say it….." Olivia looked at him waiting patiently as he let out a breath. "Eli isn't my son, I have left Kathy and we are getting divorced," he rushed out before knocking back his shot as Olivia just stared at him.**

"**Wha….what?"**

"**Take a drink Liv it helps," he told her.**

**She nodded and downed the drink shuddering at the kick from it.**

"**Now tell me again, what you just said."**

**Elliot sighed and picked up the bottle of wine and poured them both a drink. "About six weeks ago Lizzie had done a project at school on DNA. She apparently took samples from all of us one way or another and tested them seeing how they all matched. Everything was okay until she got to Eli's. His didn't match."**

"**Jesus El," she said taking a drink.**

"**She kept it to herself for over a week. Too scared to say anything. I heard her crying one night after her and Kathy had been fighting. I thought it was strange because she is the quiet one you know. Normally it's Kathleen who argues with everyone. I went into her room to talk to her find out what was up and she broke down and told me. I just sat there like an idiot not knowing what to say."**

**He took a large drink before carrying on.**

"**I told her not to worry and I would talk to Kathy and that I was sure there was some mistake," he looked at Olivia and gave a small smile. "I thought Kathy would deny it, but she just started crying begging me to forgive her. It seems she slept with someone else a week before me, a one night stand with some Doctor who is married. When she found out she was pregnant she didn't know who the father was so she just convinced herself he was mine. That was when she asked me to come home."**

**Olivia picked up the other two shots and handed one to Elliot and the both downed them.**

"**So what happened next?"**

"**We talked, I packed a bag and left. Liv I never would have gone back to Kathy if it wasn't for Eli. I was over her. I had come to terms with the fact my marriage was over and moved on. I should never have slept with her that night. I was upset and she was there, it was a moment of weakness. When she told me about the baby I should have just manned up and told her I wasn't going back but that I would still support her and the baby."**

"**But that isn't you Elliot, you're not like that."**

"**Well maybe I should have been, I mean look where being the good loyal husband has got me."**

**Olivia got the attention of the barman and ordered some more tequila.**

"**So what happens now?"**

"**Well, I have moved out and got myself an apartment and I have filed for divorce, yet again. I took the twins away for a while as it hit them pretty hard. Kathleen and Maureen are still pissed with Kathy for lying but talking to her again. As for Eli I had a proper DNA test done and it proved he isn't mine."**

**For the first time that night since he started talking to her a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and took a drink.**

"**Kathy has told me I can see him anytime I want, she hasn't and won't be telling his biological father. She says I'm the only father he will ever need."**

"**And you're okay with that?"**

**He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. I always wondered deep down if he was mine, hell I even asked her a few days before he was born….. She got angry that I had even asked her and said he was."**

**Olivia reached across and took his hand. "You know I'm here for you right, whenever you need me."**

"**Yeah I know, that's why I told you. I didn't want to go through this alone like I did last time. I need my best friend to talk to and to get drunk with," he said handing her another tequila.**

"**Well in that case, I'm your girl," she smiled before knocking back the shot at the same time as Elliot. "However when we both turn up hangover in the morning you can take the shit from Cragen."**

"**Deal," he said lifting his wine glass and drinking.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know I keep thinking, how if Eli had been Elliot's, or if Lizzy had never got that project at school Elliot would still be here."

"How do you figure that out?"

"Because he would never have agreed to the undercover job. He never would have gone and done a job for the FBI that would have taken him away from his family for so long."

"You don't know that Liv," said John topping up their glasses. "He would have gone no matter what. If you agreed to go he would have gone with you, you know that."

"But that's just it," she sighed. "Elliot is the one who had to convince me to go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Stabler! Benson" Get in here!" yelled Cragen from his office door as Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room.**

"**What did you do?" asked Olivia grinning.**

"**Why am I always to blame, just maybe it's you this time. You were pretty drunk the other night maybe you did something," he laughed as they walked towards the office.**

"**I'm not the one who got hit on by a woman old enough to be your grandma," she laughed nudging against his side as the entered the office.**

"**Yeah and you're the one who crawled up the steps to your apartment"**

**It had been a 2 weeks since he had told Olivia about his divorce and Eli. They had spent a lot more time together when they weren't at work, now he didn't have to rush home. A lot of these nights ended up with them getting wasted.**

"**Close the door," said Cragen. Elliot closed it and they both stood side by side and looked at the man and woman stood next to Cragen.**

"**Whatever you did was pretty bad if it involves the Feds," he whispered earning himself a dig in the ribs from his elbow.**

"**Sit down both of you," said Cragen. "This is Agent Dana Lewis," he said pointing to the woman "and Agent Dean Porter. Apparently someone higher in the food chain put your two names forward for an undercover job. Lewis and Porter are here to explain it to you."**

**Elliot and Olivia both shrugged. "Okay shoot," said Elliot looking at the two Agents as they both sat down.**

"**I will get straight to the point," said Porter. "Every year between November and January kids start to go missing in a small town in Alaska, never to be seen again. We have been told it has been happening for the last 5 years."**

**As he talked Lewis handed them a file which contained photos of the missing kids.**

"**Jesus Christ how many kids are there," said Olivia as they looked through the photos.**

"**Nine, ages range between 5 and 15 years old, male and female, five kids in the first four years," said Lewis.**

"**And they always disappear around the same time every year?"**

**Both agents nodded.**

"**We sent an agent up there last winter to gather information and investigate the abductions," said Porter.**

"**What did he find out?" asked Elliot as they continued to look at the photos.**

"**Nothing that we know off."**

**They both looked up "What do you mean nothing that you know of?"**

"**He was killed by a pack of sled dogs, the locals think the dogs had an infection of some kind and went crazy. They killed our agent and two other men from the town. The information he had gathered, what there was of it, didn't make much sense. We think he had a bit of a breakdown when he was up there due to the conditions."**

"**Conditions, what conditions?" asked Olivia.**

"**We will get to that Detective," said Lewis cutting her off.**

"**Four kids went missing last year when he was up there, without a single trace, bit of evidence or any witnesses."**

"**What about the parents, what did they say?" asked Elliot.**

"**They all said the same, they put their kids to bed and in the morning they were gone. The parents reckon the kids had probably arranged to meet up and go out on some kind of adventure as some of the sled dogs and a sled were missing. The town sent out a search party but found nothing. "**

"**Wait a minute. You're telling us these kids just disappeared, and the parents put it down to an adventure gone wrong." said Elliot.**

"**That is what they are saying," said Porter. "All the kids were friends and aged between 11 and 14. When we investigated further we found out that no kids go missing at any other time of year except these two months. It started with one kid every year for the first three, two the fourth year then four last year. We didn't even know any kids were going missing until a man in the town got in touch. He sent all the info and photos of the kids who had gone missing previously, but never give us his name. We looked into the information and it seems no one reported any of these kids missing to any outside agency. The only people who knew were the folk in the town. When we got in touch with the local police, they said they handled it. We weren't happy with their answers and that is when we sent our guy in last year to work with the local police department. He finally made contact with the guy who sent the photos and had asked us for help."**

"**What's so special about these two months of the year?" asked Olivia. **

**Porter looked at Lewis before speaking. "For these two months the sun never rises. The town is plunged into 65 days of darkness."**

"**You mean as in no daylight what so ever?" asked Elliot.**

"**That's what I'm saying," said Porter. "We think this is what got to our agent, no daylight, a small town and nobody liking the fact he was there investigating. In his journal he wrote about how lonely he was, and how the remaining town folk ignored him."**

"**Remaining town folk?" asked Olivia.**

"**A lot of the town folk leave," said Lewis. "They leave on average about 90 people living there for the two months, to keep the town going. The only way to get to the town in the normal months is by plane or if the ice isn't too bad boats sometimes make it there. However over these 65 days there are no flights into the town as it is too dangerous fly, and boats rarely make it as the ice is too thick. The temperature can drop down to about -50 or lower."**

"**So if someone was taking these kids, how the hell would they get them out of there?" asked Olivia.**

**Both agents shrugged. "We sent a team up there after our agent was killed. They spent 2 months up there, searching and asking questions. They found and got told nothing. The town closed ranks."**

"**And what the hell is it you expect and want us to do exactly?" asked Elliot.**

"**We want you and Detective Benson to go up there and try and find out what the hell is going on. We need someone who can go under as a married couple and live in the town, mix in with the locals, gain their trust and become one of them. We need to try and figure out what the hell is going on up there. We need to stop these kids from going missing. Something is seriously wrong when a town doesn't report their kids missing and doesn't ask or want help in finding them."**

"**You want us to go to a small town that doesn't get any sun for 65 days, to freeze our asses off. A place where your last agent got mauled to death by a pack of crazy dogs after he went a little crazy living there," said Olivia looking between the two agents and Cragen, and finally to Elliot. "You must be fucking crazy," she said shaking her head and looking at Cragen and Elliot.**

"**Detective," said Lewis. "In three weeks the sun will set on that town and it will be cut off from the rest of the world for two months. The last five times that happened nine innocent children went missing and FBI Agent and two men died. We don't want that to happen again."**

"**So why the hell don't you two just go?" she asked them. "Go undercover yourselves, or even better still make all the kids from the town leave over the winter, if no kids are there they can't friggin disappear."**

"**We need someone who will fit in. A married couple wanting to get away from it all and take over the small bar that belongs to your uncle, who is getting to old to run it anymore. The man who informed us runs one of the bars in the town. He has agreed to help us with a cover story as to why you are there."**

"**And why would we be there?" she asked. "You said yourself most people leave the town for those two months. Why the hell would we be going there instead?"**

"**Because you want to see if you can handle the town at the worst time of the year, before you move there for good," said Porter.**

"**We would be there over Christmas," she said. "With no way of getting out of there, what if something went wrong… and anyway, why us?" she asked them. "You must have plenty of agents who could handle this."**

"**You came highly recommended. Your work with Special Victims is outstanding and from what we have been told you two are so close you fool everyone whenever you pose as a married couple. We understand we are asking a lot from you, but we need to find out what the hell is going on up there and put a stop to it. And Detective Benson in answer to your question as to why don't the children just leave? We asked the informant that same question and his answer was, it's their home, they shouldn't have to run and hide, or be taken from their family over Christmas."**

**The room went quiet as everyone took in what had been said.**

"**We will do it," said Elliot after a few minutes. "We will take the job."**

"**El are you fucking mad we can't take this job."**

"**Someone has to Liv. Someone has to try and stop these kids from going missing or at least find out what happened to the other nine…. "**

"**Your right someone does, but not us. We have been asked to do some crazy shit, but this…no way."**

**We can do this," he said looking at her directly in the eyes. "Together we can do this."**

"**Elliot what about your kids? They need you right now."**

"**They will understand. Maureen is away at Uni. Kathleen is at college. The twins even said I needed to get away from everything get out of New York for a while. This way I can get away and still do some good."**

**She looked at him biting her bottom lip.**

"**It's two months Liv."**

"**Yeah, two months in the dark and cold, and over Christmas."**

"**You hate Christmas, you always moan about it. And it would be two months trying to stop kids from going missing….. We can do this Liv. Together we can do this. I want to do this."**

"**Shit," she said looking around the room everyone's eyes were on them. "When do you need a definite answer?"**

"**By the morning," said Lewis. "We need time to get your cover story straight and get you up there before the flights stop and the weather turns bad."**

**She turned to Elliot. "You talk to your kids first. They have been through a tough time the last month. You check they are definitely okay with this. You tell them everything about why we are going."**

"**I will," he told her.**

"**I know you will because I'm coming with you when you do," she said before turning back to Lewis and Porter and took a deep breath. "If his kids are okay with it then we are in," she told them. "You will have your answer in the morning….. And I swear to god Stabler," she said turning back to him. "If I get eaten by a mad dog or lose any fingers or toes to frostbite, you will be sorry, I will kick your ass so hard."**

"**I will look after you… I promise," he grinned making her shake her head. "And when we get back I will take you somewhere hot with lots of sun to relax in."**

"**We must be total idiots if we do this," she said looking down at the photos of the kids on her lap. "And heartless bastards if we don't," she sighed picking up a photo of a small girl and staring at it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I should have said no to him," she sighed rolling the empty wine glass in her hands. "I should have just put my foot down and refused to go. Somehow talked him out of it."

"Olivia you and Elliot are both stubborn. If you had said you weren't going to go, he would have still gone by himself, just to be a pain in the ass and piss you off. You couldn't have stopped what happened from happening."

"I know but….."

"But nothing," he said taking hold of her hand and looking down at the wedding rings. "I know this is hard but you need to move on and accept what has happened. You didn't even go to the memorial service they had for him. You haven't even grieved for him. You have kept yourself locked away from the outside world. Elliot has gone and he isn't coming back."

She put the empty glass down on the table and looked down to the floor. "I wish I could believe that," she said quietly.

John sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "What exactly is it that you don't believe Olivia… Elliot is dead…. You said so to Cragen. In your statement you said you couldn't feel a pulse. It has been four weeks and they haven't found him."

"Exactly, they haven't found him," she said looking at him. "And until they do …" she took a deep breath and looked over at the gun she had put down on the coffee table. "When they find his body and I see it for myself then I will believe he is dead. But until that point I won't stop believing that he won't come back to me."

"Okay," John nodded not wanting to push too much and have her closing down on him. He had seen the way she kept looking over at the gun on the coffee table since he had been there and he knew it wasn't either of her normal fire arms. And it certainly wasn't Elliot's as both his pieces had been accounted for. "So you want to carry on with what happened?"

"Don't you want to go, it's getting late," she said giving him a small smile.

"Nah, I have the day off tomorrow, I can sleep then. However if we are going to keep talking then I think we should switch to coffee," he said standing up. "I will put a pot on."

"Oh no," she said standing up and pushing him back down to the couch. "You're not making the coffee. Just sit your ass down and I will make it," she said heading into the kitchen.

John heard her moving around and getting stuff out the cupboards. He reached forward for the weapon on the table and turned it over in his hands looking at it. He glanced towards the kitchen before releasing the magazine from its housing and looking inside.

"What the hell," he said under his breath as he looked at the wooden rounds in the chamber.

**Leave a review if you so wish to. Plus as this is something different I'm trying it would be great to know what people think.**

**Oh an I promise I haven't forgot about Always There and Doctors and Nurses I just want to get this story on its way and then I will update the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the kind words and reviews on here and on Twitter. It's a little more challenging writing this one and I love it. Don't be afraid to let me know what you're thinking.

Chapter 3

"**We must be stupid," said Olivia looking out the window of the small plane.**

"**It looks amazing," said Elliot leaning over her.**

**Olivia turned her head to look at him, their faces only inches apart.**

"**What the hell is so amazing about it? All you can see is snow."**

"**It's untouched Liv, untouched and beautiful," he said looking into her eyes. "Are you going to be a misery this entire operation?" he asked her.**

"**El…. We are going to a place that is going to be in darkness for two months and cold, so forgive me if I'm not excited about this. I still think we are crazy for agreeing to it."**

**He sat back in his seat and sighed. "You didn't have to come Liv; I could have come by myself. Lewis said she could have got another female agent to be my wife."**

"**Yeah, like I would have anyone else watching your back. Your my partner Stabler and it's my job to look out for, not some FBI bimbo."**

**Elliot raised his eyebrows and smirked.**

"**FBI Bimbo."**

"**Yeah," she laughed. "FBI Bimbo. I don't trust them."**

"**Just admit it Liv, you don't want anyone else to be my wife."**

"**You are such a dick," she said slapping his leg.**

"**Yeah but for the next two months, I'm your dick only," he said laughing.**

"**Really, you had to say it like that," she said laughing with him.**

"**At least it got you smiling."**

**She looked out the window again before turning back to him "Oh I nearly forgot," she said bending down and grabbing her bag from under the seat. She opened the side pocket and took out two gold wedding bands. "Our wedding rings," she said to him holding out her hand with his ring in her palm.**

**Elliot looked down at his left hand; his wedding ring was still on. He still hadn't removed it yet despite filing for divorce from Kathy over two weeks ago. **

"**Guess you don't need one of these," she said closing her hand around the ring.**

"**No wait," he said grabbing hold of her arm. She watched him as he took pulled at his wedding ring and took it off.**

"**El….." she said. "You don't have to if you're not ready to, it's a big step."**

"**Yes I do," he told her looking at the ring he held in his fingers before putting it in his jeans pocket. "I should have taken it off weeks ago."**

**He looked down at his bare ring finger before holding out his hand and smirking at Olivia. "You want to do the honours?" he asked her. Olivia shook her head and lifted the wedding ring to his finger and pushed it on. She went to put her ring on and Elliot grabbed her hand taking the ring from her. "Let me," he smiled lifting her hand and pushing the ring onto her finger.**

"**There you go Mrs Bensler you are now officially married," he grinned. She shook her head smiling.**

"**This is gonna be a long two months….. And I have no way of escaping," she said looking back out the window.**

**xxxxxx**

"Mr and Mrs Bensler?" asked John laughing.

"Yeah," she smiled. "They figured cause we were going under for a couple of months our fake Identities should reflect who we are as much as possible so there was less chance of slipping up. They told us to keep our own first names and to choose a Surname. We joked about with names and came up with that one putting our surnames together. Elliot's background story was he had been in the Marines got out and had been doing security work, and I had been working as a councillor in a rape crises centre. I guess they hoped people might open up to a councillor a bit better and help us fit in."

"And did it?" asked John his eyes going to the gun holding the wooden bullets that he had quickly put down before she came back in with the coffees.

"I guess it did," she said her thoughts going back to when they arrived.

Xxxxx

**They stood in the small arrival area which was just one room whilst they unloaded the luggage from the small plane. They both looked around for the man who was going to help them. The main door opened and a blast of cold air blew through the small room. Olivia nudged Elliot.**

"**Uncle Arnie," she called out grinning and walking quickly towards the old man who had walked in. He was wrapped up with a woolly hat on and a big bushy beard. She flung her arms around him as he just stood there. "Hug me," she whispered to him. He put his arms gently around her as Elliot walked over to them. "Now make it look as though you know me," she said to him.**

"**Arnie," said Elliot holding his hand out as Olivia pulled out of his hug. Arnie took Elliot's hand and shook it. **

"**It's good to see you both again," he said.**

"**You to Arnie," smiled Elliot noticing Arnie's hand was shaking.**

"**Just relax," said Olivia putting her arm around him. "We just need to look relaxed and happy to see each other in case anyone is watching.**

"**So… You gonna show us this bar, you have been begging us to take over," smiled Elliot. "Before she changes her mind and jumps back on the plane and heads back to the sun. She has been moaning about leaving the sun all the way here."**

"**Well it takes a strong person to want to live up here in the summer months never mind the winter ones," he smiled as Olivia laid her head on his shoulder.**

**Olivia rolled her eyes and linked her arm in Arnie's.**

"**Yeah well, you said you needed a hand with the bar," said Olivia. "And we need something new and different to do, so…."**

"**I pushed her into giving it a go," said Elliot. "She was dead against it and moaned the full way here," he grinned.**

"**For that," she said punching him in the shoulder. "You can get the bags by yourself, while we wait in the car," she said walking away with Arnie. Elliot shook his head and turned around to get all their bags.**

"**You okay?" asked Olivia as they got into the pick-up.**

"**Yeah, I just never was any good at drama when I was at school."**

"**You did fine," she told him. He nodded and looked out the window at the falling snow.**

"**So…. Do you think you and partner will be able to find out what happened to those kids?" he asked her.**

"**I hope so we will definitely try our best to. Can I ask you why you got in touch with the FBI and asked for help when no one else in the town did?"**

"**When the first kid went missing we put it down to the kid just wandering off in the bad weather. We searched for weeks before giving up. The following year when the next kid went missing we yet again put it down to misadventure. There was nothing to say anything strange had gone on. It's dangerous up here over the winter. We tell the kids to be careful and not go out alone, but kids are kids, they don't always listen."**

"**So what changed your mind about getting in touch, if you all though it was just kids wandering off?"**

**Arnie sighed and turned to face Olivia. "The third year I started to have my suspicions. But the fourth year my granddaughter was one of the kids that went missing. She was 8 years old. My daughter had come to stay after her husband was killed in Afghanistan. We both warned Lucy of the dangers of the cold weather. She knew never to go outside alone. She knew to wrap up well," he shook his head as he talked. "The night she went missing I had put her to bed, I checked in on her before I went to bed, she was sound asleep. When my daughter came in from the bar an hour later she went in to kiss her goodnight and she was gone."**

**Olivia saw a tear run down his cheek.**

"**They tried to tell us she ran away with young Sam the other boy who went missing that night, because they were friends."**

"**And you didn't accept that."**

**Arnie shook his head. "All her clothes were still there. The doors and windows including the shutters were locked… all but the one in her room. It had been broken open form the outside. They said Sam probably found a way of breaking it open by climbing up a ladder so she could get out. There was no ladder anywhere to be found. Plus Sam was only 10 years old, he couldn't have done all that in the blizzard we had that night."**

"**What about Sam's parents, what did they say."**

"**Sam only had his Dad, he hadn't even realised Sam had gone, he was passed out drunk. I searched for weeks for them and never found a single trace. I Erm… I got in touch after my daughter walked out into the dark late one night. She left me a note saying she couldn't live without Lucy and her husband. I found her frozen on the hill outside of town holding Lucy's favourite teddy bear."**

**Olivia jumped as Elliot threw their bags in the back of the ruck and opened the back door and jumped in slamming the door shut.**

"**Jesus fucking Christ," he said rubbing his hands together. "That wind is lethal." He looked between Olivia and Arnie and saw the tears on Arnie's face.**

"**Is everything okay?" he asked them.**

"**Yeah," said Olivia as Arnie wiped his eyes. "Arnie was just explaining why he asked for help after nobody else did."**

**Elliot nodded and knew Olivia would fill him in later. "Well let's get settled in and get to work," he said blowing warm air into his hands as Arnie pulled away from the airport and headed towards town.**

Xxxxxx

Olivia sighed and dropped her head back against the couch closing her eyes.

"You okay?" asked John when he saw a tear slip down her face.

"Yeah," she said keeping her eyes closed and making no attempt to wipe away the tear. "Just thinking those first couple of weeks, before the night set in completely and people began leaving the town, those couple of weeks were great."

"How come?"

"You want another coffee?" she asked pushing herself up and picking up the cups.

"Sure," he said standing up and following her. "So how were those two weeks so great?" he asked again leaning against the bench.

"We got to know each other."

John raised his eyebrows "You mean after 8 years of being partners you still didn't know each other?"

"No I mean….. Well we knew each other but only the stuff at work and the bad stuff that has happened to each of us. But in that two weeks we got to know the little stuff."

"Like what?"

She smiled to herself "Well Elliot loves to sing along to rock power ballads from the eighties when he is in the shower, he moans non-stop about his feet being cold at night, he knows how to dance, he makes the best lasagne, and he…..he has…" John watched as she raised her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. "He has the softest lips when he kisses you."

John smiled "I will just take you word on that last one," he said nudging her gently.

Olivia felt her cheeks getting warm as she blushed. She opened her eyes and turned around and began making the coffee.

"Yeah well people had to believe we were married. We spent the first few days being introduced to people and getting to know the town, taking a few days to settle in and get used to the cold temperatures. We stayed with Arnie at his place, he gave us his room and he stayed in his daughter's old room. After a few days we started working in the bar it was a good way to actually talk to people and listen in on conversations. We took notes and photos collecting as much information as possible in those first few days before people started to fly out. Arnie took Elliot out around the town and introduced him to various people including the local police, those that worked at the airport and the men who worked and lived at the power plant and down at the small docks. Basically, anyone who would be able to either hide kid's or get them away from the town. I spent time getting to know the women using the fact that I was supposed to be a councillor to try and get them to open up but most of the mothers of the kids who had gone missing wouldn't talk about it. It was like they just wanted to forget."

"Nothing unusual there," said John. "It happens all the time. Parent's blaming themselves and not wanting to talk about it."

"Yeah I know, it was just frustrating it was like the whole town was in denial that something was seriously wrong. In fact they seemed scared."

She handed John his cup and walked back into the other room and sat back down. "It was just into the second week that Elliot picked up on something about the kids."

Xxxxxxx

"**Fuck me," said Elliot slamming the door shut and shaking off the snow. "I swear the temperature is dropping every day we are here."**

"**Where the hell have you been for the last few hours?" she asked him as she watched him shrug his coat off before bending over and taking off his boots."**

"**Getting this," he said dropping a back pack onto the table in front of her.**

"**What a bag," she smirked.**

"**Funny, no what's inside it…. I need a coffee," he said going into the kitchen.**

"**Make me one as well," she called after him as she opened the bag.**

"**Where's Arnie?" he asked her.**

"**Down at the power plant. Him and his mates have a poker night down there once a week as they can't always get up to the bar."**

"**Good," he said sitting down at the table opposite her. "I don't want him to hear any of this."**

"**What do you mean?" she asked him as he took the files from her.**

"**I found something out about the first two of the kids that were taken and it got me thinking, so I did a little digging….. and a little breaking and entering," he grinned.**

"**Jesus El are you stupid, what if you had been caught?"**

"**Liv the local police force all two of them were down at the runway helping out. The school is shut for the winter and the only doctor in the town was in the bar getting drunk."**

**Olivia just looked at him "How many places did you break into?" **

"**Enough, now you gonna be quiet so I can tell you what I found."**

"**Go ahead," she said sitting back.**

"**Okay," he said picking up the first pieces of paper. "We know all the background of how they just went missing, their ages, their friends and their parents. But what we hadn't been told was that all four of the first kids including Arnie's granddaughter had some type of illness."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**First kid," he said putting a piece of paper in front of her. "Diagnosed with cancer. She was undergoing Chemo flying back to a main city every few weeks for her treatment. She was supposed to fly out to the city with her parents for over the winter, however the flights got cancelled early cause of the weather. She was taken a month into the winter. Second kid. He had a heart problem, he was born with it. Apparently it would only get worse the older he got likely to die before reaching his teenage years. The third kid he had a muscle wasting disease."**

**Olivia picked up the papers he was putting down in front of her reading them.**

"**The Fourth kid had a problem with his kidneys, it had only just been diagnosed and he was on tablets to help him. His dad was told to take him away for the winter but he refused saying he wasn't leaving his business, the man was a prick, spent his time drunk. The local doctor was the one making sure he had his medication."**

"**And what about Lucy, Arnie's granddaughter, he never mentioned any illness?"**

"**That's because neither him or his daughter knew. Lucy had been out playing and had fallen hitting her head. She complained of headaches so they took her to the doctor. At first they thought it was to do with the fall. After a few weeks she was still getting them so they did further tests. They were waiting for the results when she was taken," he told her as she began reading the notes in front of her.**

"**Oh my god, she had a brain tumour."**

"**Yeah, I guess after she was taken and her mom committed suicide they decided it wasn't worth telling Arnie. I found her medical file sealed up and hidden at the back of the filing cabinet."**

"**El all these kids were dying, who the hell would take dying kids."**

"**I don't know Liv."**

"**What about the four that were taken last year? Did they have illnesses?"**

"**Nope," he said handing her another file. "All these kids had been in trouble. Bullying, fighting, setting fire to a barn, putting windows in, it seems they had their own little gang. They were always in trouble one way or another. That's why when they went missing people thought they had ran away or were up to no good."**

"**I don't get it. Why go from taking kids who are well behaved and dying, to kids who are always up to no good."**

"**I don't know. What I do know though is this. We need to find out what kids are staying here this winter and if any of them are ill or have been in trouble. The pattern is a little strange but it's still a pattern."**

**Olivia nodded and looked down all the information Elliot had collected. "What about Arnie, do we tell him about Lucy."**

**Elliot nodded. "I think we have to. We might need his help to find out about the kids who are left. We need him on side."**

"**You're right. I will tell him tomorrow before we go to the bar."**

**Elliot reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. "You want me to be there when you tell him?"**

**She shook her head. "No, it might be easier just coming from me. He seems to have a little soft spot for me."**

"**Can you blame him?" smiled Elliot squeezing her hand. She looked up and gave him a little smile.**

"**No good trying to sweet talk me Stabler, it's still your turn to make supper," she said turning her hand over and linking her fingers into his. Needing this closeness after what he just told her. They both looked down as the wedding rings they were wearing glinted in the light. Elliot ran his thumb over the top of Olivia's as they both sat in silence.**

"**Pasta okay for tonight?" he asked her keeping hold of hand. "I don't want to make too much it's a bit late."**

"**Yeah, that's fine," she said quietly keeping her eyes on their hands not wanting to look him in the eyes. She didn't know what was happening between them and she put it down to the job and where they were.**

"**Okay, why don't you put some more wood on the fire and open a bottle of wine, whilst I make it then," he said gently pulling his hand away and standing up. Olivia missed his touch as soon as his hand left hers, she didn't look up until he was walking away towards the kitchen.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"So how did Arnie take it about his granddaughter?" asked John.

"Shocked and upset to know that even if she hadn't been taken she would likely have died anyway. He promised to help me Elliot find out about the kids that were staying. All he wanted to do was find out why his family was taken from him. The next few days were busy in the town as the last few people packed up and shut up their houses and businesses. Everyday a flight left taking people away. The temperature and weather got worse it snowed almost non-stop for three days. Elliot got dragged off to help down at the run way with Arnie to keep it as cleared as possible so the plane could land and take off as safely as possible. I was left to run the bar single handed, which wasn't too hard as a lot of people had left. Elliot had got back into the school and got copies of the kid's records so we could find out who the trouble makers were. Arnie had got a list of the people who were staying over the winter 76 adults, well 78 including me and Elliot and 6 kids. I matched these kids up with their education records only 1 of them had been in any trouble. He used to be in the same gang as the kids who went missing the year before. The only reason he hadn't been in town over that winter was because he had gone to stay with his grandparents for the winter."

"So if he had been there the likely chance is he would have been taken as well."

Olivia shrugged. "All I know is when I needed that kid….. His name was Ryan, he was there for me."

"He was one of the kids in the car with you?"

"Yeah, he is a good kid," she smiled.

"So what about kids with any illnesses?"

"There wasn't any. Once the last flight left Elliot broke into the doctors surgery and checked their files, all the kids were healthy. So if the past year was anything to go by Ryan was the only one we had to worry about. If only things had been that simple."

She looked over at the clock. "John it's really late don't you want to head off home?"

"Nope, I'm quite good here," he said kicking off his shoes and putting his feet up on the table. "I told you I don't have anywhere to be in the morning. I want to find out what has you so scared and why you keep thinking Elliot is going to come back… so why don't you get talking and tell me the rest of what happened."

Olivia nodded. "Okay as long as you're sure?"

"I am," he said patting her knee.

"Nothing happened for just over a week after the last of the people left the town. Night had fallen over the town for the full 24 hrs a day. We were both working in the bar alone one night as Arnie was out at the power plant helping out ….."

"**Jesus Christ," said Elliot as he popped open 10 bottles of beer and Olivia poured 20 shots of tequila. "You can tell a lot of the wives have gone away with the kids," he laughed. "These guys have been in here all afternoon.**

"**I'm hoping if they get drunk they might let something slip," she told him.**

"**I was talking to Fred and he told me him and his mates never leave the town over the winter, they haven't for 15 years or more. So they would have been here when the kids were taken."**

"**I will keep listening, though to be honest they are that drunk I don't think many of them will be able to string two words together soon," he said walking off with the tray of beers. Just as he put the tray down on the table all the lights in the bar went off.**

"**God dammit!" yelled one of the guys at the table.**

"**Damn power plant," said another one.**

"**What's happened?" asked Elliot.**

"**Power plant has shut down," said a voice in the dark. "It happens quite a bit over the winter.**

"**How long will it be off?"**

"**Depends how drunk they are."**

"**What do you mean, Arnie said he was up there working."**

**Everyone started laughing. "And you believed him? He will be getting drunk with his mates whilst you and his Niece are here to run the bar for him."**

"**Come on," said another voice. "I will show you were the emergency generator is," he said putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder as Olivia found a torch and switched it on. **

"**Here," she said handing them both a torch.**

"**Will you be okay?" he asked her.**

**She nodded "I will be fine El." He nodded and followed the guy out the bar.**

"**I'm Charlie by the way," he said holding his hand out. Elliot took it and shook his hand. **

"**Elliot," he said.**

"**Yeah I know," smiled Charlie. "It's the entire town talked about when Arnie said his niece was coming to stay. It's not often people actually come here in the winter they normally leave."**

"**So why do you stay?"**

"**It's my home. Plus we couldn't all leave. We need people here to keep an eye on the place and keep things running."**

"**And keep people safe?" asked Elliot.**

"**Yeah," said Charlie as he headed down the stairs to the cellar.**

"**You know I was a little against coming here at first when Olivia mentioned it to me. After what happened last year."**

**Charlie stopped at the bottom of the stair and looked at Elliot.**

"**Yeah that was pretty bad. I knew two of the guys that died and the kids that went missing."**

"**What do you think happened?"**

"**Wolves got into the town and killed those men and the dogs."**

"**And the kids?"**

"**How the hell should I know," he snapped. "They were always in trouble. They probably got together to cause trouble and the weather got to them. Kids need to listen about wandering around in this weather."**

"**So you really think those kids just wandered off."**

" **Strange things happen up here all the time in the dark months. You have to have a strong mind and soul to stay here, that's why a lot of people leave. I have known people to totally lose it up here. It's a dangerous place to live. Wild animals, freezing temperatures, no sun light, last year wasn't the first year people have died up here under strange circumstances."**

**He looked around the cellar.**

"**Look let's just try and get this generator going okay. I have beer getting warm upstairs."**

**Elliot wanted to ask him what he meant by that last sentence but didn't want to push too much so he kept quiet and would ask Arnie in the morning.**

"**You got to be kidding me," said Charlie.**

"**What's up?" asked Elliot.**

"**The daft old fool didn't refuel it or fill up his fuel cans. No way is this getting started tonight."**

"**So what do we do?"**

"**Well I don't know about you but I will be going back to my place where I have a running generator. I guess you and Olivia are in for your first really cold and dark night."**

"**Whys that?"**

"**Arnie doesn't have a backup generator at his place. Whenever the power goes out he normally stays here," laughed Charlie.**

"**Great," huffed Elliot as they headed back up the stairs.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I'm gonna kill him," said Olivia shivering as she wrapped the blanket around herself.**

"**Get in line," said Elliot as he tried to light the fire. They had closed the bar up early and by torch light before making their way back home. It was blowing a blizzard and the temperature gauge read minus 42 outside the bar. "Yes," said Elliot as he finally got the fire lit. **

**He stood up and pushed the couch towards the fire and Olivia sat down. Elliot grabbed his blanket and sat down on the other side of the couch facing Olivia.**

"**Think I will stay down here tonight and sleep on the couch," said Olivia.**

"**Snap," said Elliot. "No way am I going up into that freezing cold bedroom. It will be like an icebox."**

"**I'm so glad you talked me into coming here," she said sarcastically smirking at him as she lifted her feet up.**

**Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Don't give me that I reckon you're enjoying yourself. I've seen you serving in the bar, you look right at home."**

"**Yeah," she smiled. "I got to admit I like that part. It's just the part of worrying about what might happen and that more kids might go missing that I don't like."**

"**Yeah I know it's like nobody around here seems worried about it. I saw two of the kids playing out earlier today their parents nowhere to be seen. And our investigation isn't getting anywhere people just keep closing down, like Charlie tonight."**

"**I know I have spoken to some of the mothers asked if they are worried and they said no. Why would you keep your kids here, I just don't get it."**

"**I wish I knew," he said staring into the fire. He looked over at Olivia snuggled under her blanket only her head showing. Her face glowing in the fire light.**

**Olivia turned to face Elliot as she sensed him staring at her. "You okay?" she asked him.**

"**Erm yeah….yeah I'm fine," he said. "It's just I … I like seeing you like this. Despite everything you seem a lot more relaxed here than you did back home. You seem happy."**

"**Maybe it's being married," she chuckled. **

"**Yeah maybe," he said quietly smiling at her and looking down at his left hand. "Though I have to admit I have been a lot more relaxed since I put in for my divorce."**

"**You have seemed a lot happier and relaxed. I must admit I was expecting a sulking broody Stabler like last time."**

**Elliot chuckled "I wasn't that bad."**

"**Yes you were….. So what was so different this time?"**

"**I don't know. I wasn't happy going back in the first place when she found out she was pregnant. Don't get me wrong I love Eli even though he isn't mine, but I think I was just going through the motions with Kathy."**

"**Did you…. did you love her when you went back?"**

**Elliot just looked at her.**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. She was your wife, of course you loved her… stupid question."**

"**No," he said quietly.**

"**What?"**

"**No I didn't love her. I cared for her, but I didn't love her."**

"**You didn't?"**

**Elliot shook his head. "Like I said before I just tried to do the right thing."**

**Olivia nodded and turned her head to stare into the fire. "Are you happy now?"**

"**Yeah," he said following her gaze into the fire. "Maybe it's being married to the right person," he smirked knocking her legs with her feet. Olivia laughed shaking her head. "Now be a good wife and warm your Hubby's feet they are freezing," he said pushing them under her legs.**

"**Just keep them still," she told him as they both closed their eyes.**

**xxxxxxx**

"**SHIT!" yelled Elliot jumping up.**

"**What the hell was that?" asked Olivia standing with him. They had both been asleep for a few hours and were woken up by a loud bang.**

"**I don't know," whispered Elliot going to his coat and grabbing his gun as Olivia got hers. "It sounded like it was something hitting the front door." **

**They both walked slowly and quietly towards the front door. "You ready," said Elliot quietly as he stood by the door his hand on the handle. Olivia nodded. "One…. Two….. Three," he whispered and pulled the door open quickly and they both aimed the guns out into the darkness.**

"**What the fuck," said Olivia putting her hand over her mouth and turning away trying to stop herself from being sick.**

"**Christ," said Elliot as he looked down at the dead dog. It had been ripped apart and thrown against the door. He looked out into the darkness but couldn't see anyone. "What the hell," he said stepping towards the blood covered remains and squatting down.**

"**El what is it?" asked Olivia turning back and watching him.**

"**A note nailed to the dog," he said pulling it off. **

"**What does it say," she asked him reaching inside the door and grabbing a torch shining it on the piece of paper.**

_**You can't stop them they will kill you if you try you should never have come don't try anything they will kill the whole town if you do this was a warning next time it won't be the dog**_

"**Get back in," said Elliot looking around and pushing Olivia back in to the house. He locked the door and looked out through the glass. "I guess the undercover Op has been just been blown wide open," he said looking at Olivia's worried face.**

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay in this update but I have been renovating and just didn't have the time. Hope this Chapter makes up for it. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Elliot slammed the front door shut and looked over his shoulder as Olivia ran towards the rear of the house. He locked the door and went and checked all the windows were shut before running up stairs and checking the bedroom windows. Once happy they were all locked he met Olivia back in the living room.**

"**Back door and basement all locked," said Olivia.**

"**Yeah upstairs as well," said Elliot. He sat down on the couch and put his feet towards the fire. "My feet are fucking freezing," he said wiggling his toes. Olivia realised for the first time he had ran outside without any shoes or socks on.**

"**Jesus El you're lucky you didn't get frost bite," she said sitting next to him and reaching forward to grab his feet putting them on her lap, before she began to rub them.**

"**Typical Liv, we get threatened with a slashed up dog left on our door step and you're worried about my feet."**

"**Yeah well, thinking about your feet takes my mind off the fact that we have been threatened and our cover has been blown."**

**Elliot watched her hands as she rubbed his feet.**

"**Until we find out whom it is I think we should carry on as normal. It could just be one person who has figured us out and wants rid of us."**

"**And if it's not just one person. We are in the middle of nowhere El with no way of getting out of here or getting help in."**

"**Why do we need help Benson…..? You going soft on me."**

"**No."**

"**So what you worried about."**

"**I just….. It's just back in New York we know we have backup if needed it, here we have nothing."**

"**You have me Liv, and I have you as my back up, I have never needed anyone else."**

**Olivia looked at him and smiled. "You're only saying that because I'm all you have here," she said to him.**

"**That's true," he grinned at her. "However you're all I have ever needed Liv. You always have my back and you will now… I trust you with my life," he told her reaching forward and taking hold of her hands and stopping her from rubbing his feet. "That's why I wanted you to come here with me."**

**Olivia smiled at him "I try my best," she told him. "Even when you are a pain in the ass… So what do you think we should we do next?"**

"**I don't know I was hoping you would have a plan."**

**Olivia sighed and moved forward resting her elbows on her knees. "Well I reckon your right about carrying on as normal. At least until we find out who sent the note and the dog. We came here to do a job and that's what we need to do. We need to keep the kids in this town safe, no matter what the threat to our life is."**

"**Okay…"**

**They both sat in silence as they both thought of a plan.**

"**SHIT!" the both said together.**

"**Arnie," said Olivia.**

"**Get dressed," said Elliot. "We need to get up to the power plant and check he is okay."**

"**If the person who sent the dog knows who we are they also know Arnie isn't my uncle," said Olivia jumping up and grabbing her socks and boots as Elliot pulled on his. "What if we have put his life in danger?"**

Present Day

"So what happened?" asked John.

"Arnie was fine. We found him drunk with his mates at the power plant. We told him what had happened at his home. He was going to come back with us but Elliot told him not to. He told him to stay where he was and keep the cover going. We needed the rest of the town folk to keep believing our story. Just because one person may have found out and had tried to threaten us we couldn't just give up our cover."

"Liv, this person whoever he was left a dead dog on your door step… If that had happened in New York you both would have a protection detail…."

"But we weren't in New York, John. We were in the middle of nowhere we had to look out for each other, which is exactly what we done. We went back to Arnies place and got rid of the dog. Elliot buried it in the back garden under the snow. It was decided Arnie would stay up at the power plant for a few days until things calmed down. Elliot and I would open the bar as normal as though nothing had happened and keep an eye on everyone see if anyone gave anything away."

"And did they?"

Olivia shook her head. "No nothing. Nobody gave everything away. The people that came into the bar and drank treat us exactly the same. They were friendly and happy; nobody gave anything away or mentioned the dog incident. Nothing happened out of the ordinary around the town. We kept a check on the kids, we investigated the people left in the town, and we couldn't find anything. The town went about its business as normal as it could given the weather and constant darkness. Nothing else happened to me and Elliot… In fact, we actually started to enjoy ourselves, running bar was easy work compared to what we normally done. When we weren't working the bar Elliot volunteered to help out the Sherriff, on his daily rounds checking in on people on the outskirts of the town. I would help out at the centre with the kids and the other women who stayed, it helped us to get to know people and the town. We got ourselves into a comfortable routine. Elliot would get breakfast every morning, I would do lunch and we both sorted supper," she said smiling a little as she thought back. "We would get under the blanket and watch movies or just talk on our down time, we got to know each other away from work, found out little personal stuff which we had never done before because work always got in the way. We had always been close but living like we were, acting like a married couple we got a lot closer, I started to see the rea Elliot and not just the hot headed cop at work. The best nights were the ones sat under a blanket as we talked until we fell asleep."

John raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Cuddling under blankets huh, sounds to me like you both got a little carried away with this marriage thing."

"Nothing happened," she told him. "Well not at first."

**December 24****th**

"**It looks good," said Elliot from behind her. She turned around and looked at him a bauble in her hand.**

"**Thought we might as well get into the spirit of Christmas," she smiled turning back around and hanging it on the tree. "Did you manage to get a phone signal to call the kids?"**

"**Nope, all lines are down. The Sherriff reckons it's due to the large snow storm heading in."**

"**Great just what we need, more snow," she laughed.**

"**Yeah," he said walking up behind her and picking up another bauble. He reached around her and put it on the tree. "It's gonna be a little strange not seeing them tomorrow, but we all knew it would happen when I took this assignment."**

**Olivia stood still when he talked and she felt his breath on her neck.**

"**You mean when we took this assignment," she said.**

"**Yeah we," he smiled. "Guess we will just have to make the most of it tomorrow."**

"**If you think I'm cooking turkey you have another thing coming."**

"**You mean our first Christmas as husband and wife and you're not doing turkey."**

**She felt him move forward the front of him touching her back ever so slightly.**

"**I'm gonna make my wife a Christmas breakfast."**

**Olivia swallowed hard. "I think you're taking this undercover story a little too far," she said her voice just above a whisper.**

"**You think so huh," he said placing his hands on her hips making her jump with his touch.**

"**Hey guys," said Arnie from behind them making them jump apart. Elliot stepped back and Olivia turned to face Arnie stepping away from Elliot putting some space in between them. "I'm not gonna be here tonight after the bar shuts and tomorrow. My friend Margie has asked me to spend Christmas with her and her husband…. As long as you two don't mind opening the bar for me tomorrow night?"**

"**No that's fine Arnie, you go and have fun, I'm sure me and Elliot can cope."**

"**She did invite you both as well but I told her you were spending it alone together, I didn't know what else to say…. I haven't seen you two properly for a while, how is the investigation going?"**

"**As well as expected," said Olivia as Elliot came up beside her. "It's just a case of listening and trying to get people to talk. Nothing strange has happened since the dog incident. Nobody has even mentioned it, or reported a dog missing. We keep a check on the kids and take drives past their homes to make sure nothing is out of place."**

"**Yeah that is a bit strange," said Arnie. "I asked around if anyone had a dog go missing but as far as I can see all dogs are accounted for."**

"**Well, I hate to say this but all we can do is wait," said Elliot. "When the kids have been taken it has always been after Christmas and New Year. Hopefully nothing will happen this year."**

**Arnie nodded, "You know," he said. "I don't know if this is just a coincidence or anything but when we were drinking the other night and I was asking if any dogs had gone missing or killed, one of the guys pointed out that a lot of dogs seem to go missing or attacked around the time the kids went missing."**

"**Really," said Elliot.**

"**Yeah, and it's always the dogs near to were the kids lived. The more we talked about it the more I realised it was always about a week before the kids went missing."**

"**Could be something to look into," said Elliot to Olivia. "It sounds like someone is killing the dogs to stop them alerting people."**

**Arnie nodded. "It could be worth asking around and find out who still has dogs in town and see if any of the kids who have stayed live anywhere near them."**

**Olivia nodded "We will ask in the bar as well, you could be onto something here."**

"**Yeah it's the first thing we have had to go on for weeks," said Elliot.**

"**Just hope it helps. Just be careful," he said to them. "I know you're not really family but I have grown quite fond of the pair of you and I don't want anything to happen to you like that other agent."**

"**Yeah well that agent was alone," said Olivia. "And we have each other," she said looking over at Elliot.**

"**Just make sure you look out for each then. Something strange is going on in this town and it scares me," he said turning around and walking out the room.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Okay Guys time to drink up!" yelled Olivia across the bar. "Santa won't come till your all in bed," she smiled as she picked up the dirty glasses from the bar.**

**The remaining few drinkers finished off their drinks and stood up collecting their glasses for her.**

"**You all alone tonight?" asked one of the men. "I can walk you home if you want. It's not safe to walk about alone, not in this snow storm, especially when your new here and not used to it."**

"**No its okay, Elliot will be here shortly, he just gave Arnie a lift to his friend's house he is staying there tonight and tomorrow."**

**The man narrowed his eyes. "Your Uncle isn't spending Christmas day with you?"**

"**Nope. Just because we decided to come and check the place doesn't mean he has to change his plans. Plus it will be nice to have Christmas with just Elliot. With my work at the Crisis centres and with Elliot being away a lot we never got the chance to spend Christmas together. It will be nice for it to be just us and know nobody can disturb us."**

"**Well if this snow keeps up you could have a few days of peace and quiet," he smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time we have gotten snowed in at Christmas. Just make sure you have plenty of wood and fuel for the backup generator just in case."**

"**Arnie and Elliot sorted that out this afternoon, but thanks for the warning," she said walking him to the door.**

"**Have a good Christmas," he smiled as he walked out into the cold blizzard and Olivia slammed the door shut behind him. She turned around and looked around the empty bar. She put all the empty glasses into the glass washer and switched it on. The bar fell into silence as the song ended on the juke box. She grabbed some quarters from behind the bar and walked across the small dance floor to the juke box. She put some money in and began to scroll through the songs, picking a few to put on.**

"**Everyone leave okay?" asked Elliot from behind her making her jump.**

"**Yeah, they weren't too bad tonight," she said turning around to face him. "Did you drop Arnie off okay?"**

**Elliot nodded and walked towards her taking off his coat and gloves and throwing them onto the nearest table. "He never said his friends live 3 mile out of town, it was a nightmare driving in this weather."**

"**I bet," she said as he stood in front of her.**

"**It's getting really bad out there, could hardly see driving back."**

**Olivia nodded but didn't move or look up at him. She saw him lift his arm with his watch on.**

"**Merry Christmas Liv," he said to her.**

"**Huh," she said lifting her head finally and looking at him. He was stood as close as he could be without touching her. His blue eyes looking down at her.**

"**It's after midnight, its Christmas day."**

"**Oh right," she said quietly. "Merry Christmas."**

**Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. "Here" he said handing her the box.**

"**Elliot," she whispered as she took the box. "I have something for you but its back at the house."**

**She flipped the box over and over in her hands.**

"**You gonna open it?"**

"**Erm … yeah," she said as she slowly took the paper off and dropped it on the table. She gave him a nervous smile as she opened the box. She gasped as she looked inside.**

"**Oh my god El, it's beautiful," she said running her finger over the word Fearlessness.**

"**I saw it just before we came here and thought of you," he said taking it out the box and opening the clasp. He reached behind her neck and fastened it.**

"**Thank you," she said as her fingers went to the charm. "Kind of puts my present to shame now."**

"**I will love whatever you have got me," he told her. **

**Elliot smiled at her and reached for her hand. "Dance with me," he said.**

"**El…."**

"**Come on Benson, just one dance."**

**Olivia looked around the bar "You shouldn't call me that," she told him. "You don't know who is listening."**

"**Okay," he said grinning. "Dance with me Mrs Bensler."**

**She narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.**

"**Come on Liv, dance with your husband."**

"**Like I said before your taking this undercover story far too serious."**

**Elliot smirked and pulled her to him wrapping his other arm around her waist and holding her to him as he moved her with him in time with the music. Olivia slowly began to relax as he held her and she dropped her head to his shoulder. They moved around the small dance floor swaying lightly to the music in the background.**

"**You know despite why we are here, I have quite enjoyed myself," he said to her, his breath brushing her hair.**

"**It has been quite nice getting away from the normal routine," she replied not lifting her head from his shoulder.**

"**Yeah it has," he said running his hand lightly up and down her back, sending goose pimples scattering across her body at his touch.**

"**El…. What are we doing?" she asked him as her hands mirrored his and wandered over his back.**

"**Were just dancing Liv."**

"**Are we?"**

**Elliot stopped moving to the music and stilled. Olivia bit her lip.**

"**El…. Is something wrong?" she asked him.**

"**Nope, everything is perfect," he said his voice low and deep.**

"**So why we stopped dancing?" she asked lifting her head and looking up at him. He smiled down at her before looking up.**

"**Because of that," he said pointing up to the wooden beams and the piece of mistletoe hanging down from it.**

"**Ohhhhhh," she said looking up with him at the mistletoe.**

**Elliot dropped his gaze to Olivia and licked his lips as his hand reached up and he touched her cheek lightly with two fingers.**

"**We shouldn't go against tradition," he said as she tried to drop her head and he looked into her eyes.**

"**We shouldn't?"**

"**No we shouldn't."**

**Olivia bit her lip. "But we need to," she said so quiet he could only just hear her.**

"**Why do we need to?" he asked her.**

"**We are partners," she told him. "We just can't."**

"**So it's not because you don't want to, but because we are partners."**

"**What? Yeah… No…shit," she said dropping her head, not able to look at him.**

"**You know everyone thinks we have anyway," he said moving his hands to her hips and holding her. "Especially since I put in the divorce papers."**

"**I know. I have heard the rumours as well."**

"**So would it be so bad if did."**

"**El….."**

"**You know just to see what it's like."**

**Olivia looked up at him again.**

"**To see if it's as good as I always imagined it would be."**

"**You…. you have imagined what it would be like?" she asked him.**

**Elliot grinned at her.**

"**What like you haven't?" he chuckled.**

**Olivia blushed and tried to avoid looking at him.**

"**El, we can't were partners….. Cragen would….."**

"**Cragen isn't here Liv…. It's just me and you, Husband and Wife, in the middle of nowhere at Christmas. Nobody would even know, only us."**

"**We aren't married El."**

"**I know that Liv," he smirked. "Doesn't mean I don't want to find out what it would be like. I just keep thinking how good we are as Partners. We think the same things, walk in step, finish each other's sentences, we are the perfect partnership. Have you never thought how good we could be at other things?"**

"**El, you need to stop…..please."**

"**Come on Liv," he said moving closer and lifting his hand and gently touching her face. "What's the harm in trying it and seeing what's it like? I mean we might not even like it. It might be the one thing together we are not good at," he chuckled making Olivia smile a little. "But how we gonna know if we don't try."**

"**You really want to try this?"**

**Elliot shrugged "Why not, it had to happen sooner or later, so why not now, when we are pretending to be married. What harm can it really do? We aren't going to go up in flames as soon as our lips meet or get dragged down to the depths of hell."**

"**One kiss, just to see."**

"**Yeah," he said leaning in towards her.**

"**And when it doesn't ….. When we don't feel anything we just forget it," she breathed as his lips moved towards hers.**

"**We forget everything and carry on as normal."**

"**Cause we aren't going to feel anything," she whispered. "You know that right."**

"**Yeah I know," he smiled as their lips touched softly, pressing lightly against each other. They parted slightly and Elliot gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth making her gasp. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss covering her mouth completely with his as he kissed her tenderly and passionately.**

**Olivia felt light headed as their lips touched and she finally tasted him. His lips were soft and gentle, the kiss full of passion but soft and tender, she had never been kissed like this before and she didn't want it to end.**

**The finally pulled apart gasping for breath and stared at each other.**

"**Anything?" he asked her.**

"**No nothing," she lied. "You?"**

"**Nah nothing," he grinned. "And what do you know we aren't burning in hell," he said taking in her flushed face. "Do you think we should try …?"**

"**Again," she smiled. "Just to…"**

"…**make sure," he finished for her before his lips crashed back against hers and he ran his fingers through her hair pulling her to him as she moaned into his mouth, as his tongue seeked out hers.**

**They both jumped apart when there was a loud bang and the lights went out and the jukebox went silent.**

"**Shit!" they both cursed looking around as they panted for breath and to get air back in their lungs.**

"**Guess the power has gone out again," said Elliot his hand still wound in Olivia's hair.**

"**Yeah I guess," she said back in the darkness. "Maybe we should get the backup generator going and head back home," she said pulling away from him.**

"**Yeah I think you could be right," he said letting go of her. "You finish up here I will sort the power."**

"**I will get you a flashlight," she said heading towards the bar in the darkness.**

**Elliot followed her and waited while she found the flashlight. She turned it on and handed it to him. "Here you go," she said giving him a small smile.**

"**Thanks," he said taking it from her and turning away. He stopped and turned back around. "We okay?" he asked her worried he had screwed things up.**

"**Yeah, we're good," she nodded. "And as you said we didn't burn in hell."**

"**I guess we didn't," he said turning back around and starting to walk towards the cellar.**

"**Although it was pretty hot," she said after him as he got to the cellar door. He turned to face her with a huge smile on his.**

"**Hot enough to melt the snow out there," he said as he disappeared into the cellar.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John watched her as she talked as her mind went back to Christmas Eve and the kiss, her hand lay on her chest but there was no necklace.

"Who knew Elliot could be so soppy," he smiled. What happened to the necklace?"

Olivia smiled. "It was the perfect first kiss, and I lost the necklace, the same night as I lost Elliot."

"Aaahhh so there were more," he chuckled nudging her with his arm, wishing he hadn't asked about the necklace.

"Yeah… over the next few days. We cuddled a lot more and kissed more openly around people instead of just little pecks on the cheek. It just felt so right. Not once did I feel guilty or that it was wrong."

"So did it stop at just kissing?" he asked her winking.

Olivia laughed and stood up stretching as she walked over to the window. "Yes it stopped at the kissing. We both wanted more but we decided to take things slow. See how things were once we got back to normal life. I think we were both scared to jump straight in and sleep together in case we got back here and things weren't the same."

John watched her mood change as she started to get angry. "I should have just let him take me to bed, it's not like I didn't want to, we didn't want to. We both did, but no we had to do things the right way and take it slow….FUCK!" she screamed picking up a vase of flowers and throwing it against the wall.

John jumped up and threw his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Hey it's okay," he said kissing the top of her head as her body shook and she cried.

"No its not," she sobbed. "It will never be okay, because he will never make love to me, I will never know what it will be like to be with someone that I love more than anything in the world, someone who loved me. I love him John and I couldn't save him. I love him so much," she cried burying her face into him as he held her tight.

John held her until she stopped shaking then guided her back to the couch and sat down with her keeping his arm around her shoulder as she continued to sob quietly.

"It was New Year's Eve," she said after a few minutes, sniffing as she talked. "When everything started to go wrong."

**New Year's Eve**

"**FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR," everyone in the bar shouted, before shaking hands, hugging and kissing.**

"**Happy New Year, El," she smiled as he pulled her towards him.**

"**Happy New Year," he smiled back cupping her face and pulling her to him and kissing her softly. He pulled back and dropped his forehead to hers. "Best start to a new year I've had for a while," he said rubbing his nose against hers.**

"**Ditto."**

**Elliot pulled back and laughed. "Ditto?"**

"**Yeah ditto," she laughed slapping his chest.**

"**Since when the hell do you use the word ditto?"**

"**Never, but then I have never been happy enough to use a word like ditto before."**

"**And your happy now, even though we are in this freezing hell hole."**

"**Never been happier," she said as he pulled her back into a hug. They jumped when they heard champagne corks popping and people around them cheering.**

"**Happy New Year," grinned Arnie coming over to them.**

**Olivia smiled and pulled him into a hug "You to," she said as he hugged her back.**

"**Happy New Year Arnie," said Elliot giving him a hug. "I hope we can make it better by finding out some answers for you," he said to him.**

"**Yeah me to. But you know what having you two here, knowing you're trying your best to find out for me, that means a lot. You gave up time with your family at Christmas to do this and I won't forget that," he told him.**

**Elliot was just about to reply when the door to the pub slammed open.**

"**Help me!" gurgled the man falling inside. "Somebody help me." Blood spluttered from his mouth and seeped from the wound on his neck.**

"**Jesus Christ, it's Rick!" yelled someone across the bar as people gathered around the man. Elliot and Olivia ran through the crowd pushing their way to the front.**

"**Stand back!" said Elliot using the towel he had grabbed from the bar and pushing it against the neck wound.**

"**I'll get the Sherriff!" yelled a woman's voice.**

"**Hold on," said Elliot putting pressure on the wound.**

**Elliot and Olivia looked at each other as Olivia felt for a pulse.**

"**It's weak," she told him and Elliot nodded.**

"**Rick….. Rick, who did this?" asked Elliot. "You need to tell me who it was."**

"**I told you to leave," he spluttered spraying Elliot with blood. "I told you…" he coughed.**

"**That was you?" said Olivia.**

**Rick coughed and gasped for breath. "They…. They were pissed….you….you shouldn't …..Have come, asking questions."**

"**Who is they?" asked Elliot. "Who was pissed off?"**

"**The….the," he coughed again and stopped breathing.**

"**I can't get a pulse," said Olivia.**

"**Damnit!" yelled Elliot and began giving him chest compressions.**

"**El…..Elliot it's no good," she said taking hold of his hands and stopping him. "He's gone."**

"**Fuck!" he snapped.**

**Olivia heard sobbing around the bar and quiet talking.**

"**What the hell happened?" asked the young Sherriff bursting in the bar.**

"**Someone attacked Rick," said Arnie. "Ripped his throat out, Just like that FBI agent."**

"**Did anyone see anything?" he asked as he watched Elliot and Olivia stand up.**

**Everyone mumbled no and the Sherriff ran his hand through his hair.**

"**Where did he live?" asked Olivia.**

"**Erm down by docks, he looks after the place doing security."**

"**We should get down there and check it out," said Elliot wiping his bloody hands on his jeans.**

"**Whoa! You're not going anywhere, this is police business."**

"**Look," said Elliot. "There is you and two officers left in the town…"**

"**Yeah and I'm not using civilians to do police work," he told Elliot. Elliot looked at Olivia who nodded.**

"**You won't be using civilians," he told the Sherriff.**

"**What the hell you on about?" the whole bar had gone quiet listening to the conversation.**

"**I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson," he said nodding to Olivia.**

"**Your…. Your cops?"**

**Olivia and Elliot both nodded.**

"**Actually we have been made temporary FBI Agents," said Olivia. **

**Everyone looked at Arnie. "Your niece is a cop?" asked one of the men.**

**Arnie shook his head. "She isn't my niece, she isn't here to take over the bar. I asked for them to come here."**

"**What do you mean you asked for them to come here?" asked one of the women.**

"**Look," said Olivia answering before Arnie come. "Long story, short. We are here to investigate the death of the FBI agent last year and the disappearance of the kids. Your town's story of wild dog attacks and kids running off at night wasn't fooling anyone. We got asked here by Arnie to find out what happened to his granddaughter and the other kids."**

"**We need to get down to Ricks place, Sherriff," said Elliot. "Liv you need to get to the kids and check they are okay. Stay there till I get back." Olivia nodded and turned to Arnie.**

"**Arnie, grab some of the men, who aren't drunk and can drive. Head out and check the houses on the outskirts of town. Make sure everyone is okay. Sherriff…"**

"**Mark, my name is Mark," he told her.**

"**Mark get your two Officers to do a house to house and check on everyone in town who isn't here or at the community centre we need to make sure nobody else is hurt or missing."**

**He nodded on got on his radio walking away from the group. Elliot and Olivia went to the bar and reached behind grabbing their weapons and putting them on.**

"**Be careful," said Olivia.**

"**I will," he smiled. "When you get to community check everywhere," he said to her.**

"**I will."**

**Elliot nodded and grabbed his coat as he watched Arnie and a group of about 10 men head out the door as the two officers came in and Mark briefed them. Elliot handed Olivia her coat and she quickly put it on.**

"**I hope the hell those kids are okay," she said as she fastened it up.**

"**They are with a bunch of adult's, I can't see anyone trying to take them if they're not alone."**

"**I hope your right….. You ready to go?" Olivia nodded and they headed over towards Mark.**

"**What should we do?" asked one of the remaining women.**

"**Stay here for now," said Mark. After checking Ricks place I will come back here. I can't have you all wandering off when we are trying to account for everyone."**

"**Have a drink on the house," said Elliot. "The FBI will pick up the tab… You ready?" he asked Mark. Mark nodded and headed to the door.**

"**I won't be long," said Elliot to Olivia and cupped her face. **

"**Don't do anything stupid, I won't be there to have your back."**

"**I won't…. I promise," he said dipping his head down and kissing her lips softly. "I won't be long," he said walking away following Mark to the police pick-up truck.**

**Olivia turned around and looked at the people who were left. "I need to get down to the community centre," she told them. Three of the women and one of the men grabbed their coats.**

"**Let's go," one of the women said. "You can't go out there alone in the cold."**

**Olivia nodded as they all walked quickly out the door and headed through town to the centre.**

"**My name is Pam," said the woman walking next to Olivia.**

"**Hi Pam," said Olivia as she looked around the empty street.**

"**So you and Elliot aren't married then, and aren't moving here?"**

"**Nope. We are here only for the winter or until this mystery with the kids is solved."**

**The man with them laughed.**

"**What's so funny?" asked Olivia turning to face him.**

"**Nothing," he mumbled, walking ahead of them.**

"**That's Martin," said Pam. "Ignore him, he is a bit of a strange one. He hardly talks to people, likes to keep himself, he always has."**

"**Where does he live?" Olivia asked her.**

"**Not far from the power plant. He has a small cabin there. He only ever comes into town for the store and fuel. I was surprised he was there tonight at the bar."**

"**Yeah," said Olivia trying to remember if she had seen him in the bar tonight, she definitely couldn't remember serving him.**

Present Day

Olivia yawned and lay her head back against the couch.

"Were the kids okay?" asked John.

"Yeah. We got there and found them all playing games. I checked the place out all the windows and doors were secure. Slowly other people from the town came to the centre. They were all pretty freaked out and wanted some answers, but until Elliot and Mark returned I couldn't tell them anything. A few people were a little pissed that we had lied to them but all in all I think they were glad we were there to help."

"What did Elliot find out at Ricks place."

"Nothing. They searched everywhere. No blood, no signs of a struggle, nothing. They checked all over the small dock area and could find a thing. When they got back and told us what had happened everyone decided to head off home. A lot of people decided to stay at friends for the night not wanting to be alone. Arnie came back and said everyone in the outer houses had been accounted for and warned. Rick was the only victim. We went back to the bar and told people to head home but to make sure they weren't alone. Mark also told everyone to be at the community centre the next day at midday. He said he would go and tell the everyone else in the morning."

"Some New Year huh," said John yawning.

"Yeah. The doc and Mark took Ricks body to the town's morgue, whilst we helped Arnie clean up. It was almost seven in the morning before we finally got home. But it wasn't till later that night that we realised Rick's body was gone from the morgue."

**New Year 's Day**

"**I'm so tired," yawned Olivia kicking off her shoes.**

"**Me to, do you mind if I jump in the shower first?" asked Elliot. "I'm still covered in Rick's blood."**

"**No go for it."**

**Elliot nodded thanks and headed to the bathroom. "Hey El, do you mind if we sleep in the same bed?" she asked him. "I don't feel like being alone right now."**

"**You sure you can keep your hands to yourself?" he smirked as he stood in the bathroom doorway.**

"**It will be hard but I will try my best."**

**Xxxxxxx**

"**You asleep?" asked Elliot turning onto his side and facing her laying his hand on her hip.**

"**Nope can't stop thinking."**

"**Me either."**

"**I just can't remember seeing that guy Martin in the bar at all last night, and the way he just disappeared from the centre."**

"**You think he has something to do with all this?"**

"**It couldn't hurt to check him out. All of the guys but him stayed in the bar after you mentioned free drinks, but not him. He had no reason to go to the centre. He had no connection to any of the kids or the people there."**

"**Maybe he was just a worried citizen."**

"**Maybe," Olivia shuddered. "He just freaked me out that's all."**

"**We will ask Mark and Arnie about him later. But right now we need to get some sleep."**

**Olivia sighed and nodded.**

"**I have a way I could help you relax," he said moving forward across the bed towards her.**

"**I thought we were waiting and taking it slow," she smiled.**

"**We are," he said as his lips touched hers. "I was only on about kissing you and holding you," he said kissing her softly, deepening the kiss as he pulled her to him and she got lost in his kiss and touch.**

Present day

John smiled when he heard her breathing level out as she fell asleep and he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch over her and closed his eyes. Whatever else had happened in that town could wait till the morning.

He looked over at the gun on the table and sighed. Whatever had happened to them had scared her and the Olivia Benson he knows doesn't scare easily. He just hoped by getting her to talk about everything would bring her just a little peace, and help her to finally let Elliot go.

**Please leave your thoughts. I don't like asking for reviews but it is nice to know what people think. I will try and update a lot quicker and also hopefully get a chapter of Always There done as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the kind words and reviews. I will be able to update a lot more now as I have a bit more free time. Hope you enjoy this next Chapter where more crazy stuff starts to happen.**

Chapter 5

"El," she mumbled as she cuddled further into the warm body beside her.

"Olivia," said John shaking her shoulder lightly. "Liv," he said a little louder.

"No El…..please…..don't….please…don't leave me," she cried in her sleep.

"Olivia," said John again shaking her. "Wake up Sweetheart."

Olivia jumped awake and quickly pushed herself up of John.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," she said rubbing her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours," he smiled at her. "And trust me, it's been a long time since a pretty lady fell asleep on me," he smiled at her. Olivia blushed and shook her head.

"You want to get off home?"

John shook his head. "Why don't you make some coffee for us and I will pop down to the bakery for some croissants or something."

"John you don't need to babysit me, I'm fine."

"I know I don't, but I want to find out what happened," he said standing up and reaching for her hand. "So get the coffee done and I will be ten minutes," he said pulling her up.

**New Year's Day**

"**Hey," said Elliot sleepily as he pulled Olivia closer to him his hand slipping under her t-shirt and resting on her stomach.**

"**Morning," she mumbled without opening her eyes. "What time is it?"**

**Elliot lifted his head slightly and looked at the clock "11.20," he said his head falling back to the pillow.**

"**It feels like I just fell asleep," she yawned.**

"**Yeah I know," he said as his lips pressed gently against the back of her shoulder. "My body clock is so screwed up, especially with it being dark all the time."**

"**Mmmmm," she mumbled as his lips moved to her neck and his fingers brushed softly over her skin just above her pyjama bottoms. "I know what you mean," she sighed as his hand moved a little higher and the back of it brushed against the underside of her breasts. "Ellllll…"**

"**Hmmmm."**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Trying to get to second base," he smiled against her shoulder.**

"**Oh….okay," she chuckled. "I thought we said we were going to wait till we got back to New York."**

"**If I remember rightly," he said moving his hand higher and gently cupping her breast. "We said we weren't going to have sex until we got back home. I don't remember either of us saying anything about touching, stroking or licking," he laughed against her shoulder.**

"**That's true," she shuddered as his hand brushed over her nipple and he gently nibbled her neck. "Only problem is," she sighed as he rubbed her nipple between his finger and thumb. "If we start with the touching and stuff I don't think I would be able to stop," she said biting her bottom lip as he massaged her breasts and continued to bite and suck on her neck.**

**Elliot moved closer to her back and she felt his erection through his sweat pants pushing against her butt cheeks.**

"**Oh god baby," she moaned reaching back and grabbing his ass cheeks and pulling him towards her as she circled her hips pushing back against him.**

**Elliot groaned and she felt him push against her and squeeze her nipples a little harder.**

"**Shit Liv," he gasped as her hand slipped under the elastic of his sweats and she grabbed his ass cheeks.**

"**Yeah," she groaned turning her head and kissing him hard.**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"**Shit!" they both said together.**

"**STABLER…..BENSON!" the Sherriff yelled from outside the front door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"**

**Elliot kissed her quick once more before they both jumped out of bed. They grabbed a sweater each and ran down to the front door opening it up.**

"**What's happened?" asked Olivia.**

**Mark shook his head. "You both need to come with me, you need to see it."**

**Elliot nodded "Give us two minutes to get ready," he said as they both turned away and ran back upstairs.**

**As they got ready Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. "When we get back from whatever has happened, we are picking up where we left off," he told her.**

"**Damn right we are," she told him as she pulled her thick socks on and grabbed her boots. Elliot finished tying his boots and headed to the door. "And El… to hell with waiting for getting home," she said standing. "I know what I want, I have known for years. Whatever I'm feeling here is going to be exactly the same back in New York."**

"**So you mean you want to…."**

"**Yeah I want to," she grinned as she walked past him and kissed his cheek. "And I don't want to wait till New York," she said as she walked out the door and down the stairs to where Mark was waiting.**

Present day.

John put the bakery items down on the counter and opened up the bag. "I got a mixture of different pastries I wasn't too sure what you liked," he told her taking the cup of coffee of her and taking a drink.

Olivia took a croissant out the bag and took a bite. John looked over towards the table and noticed the gun with the wooden bullets had gone. He looked around and wasn't able to see it. Olivia turned around to pour another coffee and John saw the gun tucked into the back of her jeans.

"You always carry your gun in the apartment when having breakfast?" he asked her. "I didn't make the coffee you don't need to shoot me," he grinned.

Olivia smiled at him and took a drink of her fresh coffee.

"I just feel safer carrying it and having it close to me," she admitted to him. "After everything that has happened."

John nodded. "So," he said sitting on the high stool. "What happened after New Year's Eve and finding out the dead guy was the one who sent you the dead dog?"

Olivia sat next to him and rested forward on the counter. "We were woken up after few hours by Mark the Sherriff banging like hell on the door. He told us we had to go with him…."

**New Year's Eve**

"**What the hell has happened?" asked Elliot as they climbed into the car.**

**Mark just shook his head. "You need to see it….. God it was so sick," he told them as they sped through town.**

**Elliot and Olivia looked at each and sat in silence as they raced through the dark street and out to the outskirts of the town.**

"**I was going around too tell everyone about the town meeting," he told them. "I got out to Merle's house and couldn't get an answer so I looked around the building and out houses and that's when I ….. When I …." He started to gag as he talked and Olivia laid a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Just get us there without throwing up and crashing," she told him.**

**He nodded and concentrated on his driving. Five minutes later he pulled up outside the lonely cabin. He handed them a torch each. "It's around the back," he told them. "I can't face it again, not yet. So if you don't mind."**

"**Just wait here," said Elliot as they took the torches and climbed out the car. They put their torches on and slowly began walking towards the side of the cabin.**

"**Stay close," said Elliot looking at her as they both took out their weapons.**

"**You don't need to tell me that," she told him, her body shaking with the cold. They walked slowly the snow crunching under their feet the only sound they could hear.**

"**Oh Jesus," said Elliot as they rounded the corner to the rear of the cabin ad his torchlight hit the scene in front of them. He began to gag and covered his mouth. "Liv don't look," he told her but it was too late as her torch light lit up the scene in front of them.**

"**Oh my god," she said covering her mouth and turning away leaning against the side of the house with her hand as she vomited. Elliot looked again at the scene in front of him before turning and going to Olivia rubbing her back as reached.**

"**You okay?" he asked her when she finally stopped heaving and stood up right wiping her mouth.**

"**Yeah," she nodded as she turned back around. "Who or more to the point what the hell could do this?" she asked as they both looked ahead, the shock at what they were looking at calming a little.**

"**I really don't know," he said. "But whoever it is, is one sick bastard. All the scenes we have worked in the City and I have never seen anything as sick as this," he said.**

**Olivia took out her camera and began to take photos, trying her best not to be sick again. "I recognise him from the bar," she said.**

"**Yeah me too, he never said too much, normally had a drink or two and just left."**

**The man's body was upright his feet not touching the ground after he had been impaled on a spike. There was a dog's body next to him it was also impaled on a spike. If that wasn't bad enough the man's head was on the dog's body and the dogs head had been hacked off and stuck on the man's body. The man's stomach had been ripped open and his insides were hanging from the dog's mouth. In place of his insides his stomach had another dogs head sticking out of it, the rest of the dogs body was lay on the ground ripped apart in front of him.**

"**What the hell is it with the dogs and ripping the bodies apart?" asked Elliot crouching down and looking closely at the dog's head sticking out of his stomach; he reached forward towards the dog's mouth.**

"**El! What the hell are you doing?"**

"**There is something in the dog's mouth," he told her pulling open the mouth and taking out the piece of paper. He quickly stood up and stepped away.**

"**What is it?"**

**Elliot shrugged and carefully opened the piece of paper and began to read it.**

_You have been warned and you took no notice. You can't stop them nobody can. They will take all the children left in the town and you won't be able to stop them. Nobody can stop them, Devon._

**They both looked at each other.**

"**What the hell?" said Olivia.**

"**And who the hell is Devon?" asked Elliot.**

"**That's Devon," said Mark coming up behind them but looking at the floor his eyes avoiding the bodies.**

"**So if that's Devon and he wrote this note then who the hell done that to him?" asked Elliot. "And where the hell is Merle?"**

"**I don't know," said Olivia. "But what I do know is we need to get the kids together and keep them together. Something isn't right about this. Two people in the town now have tried to warn us, and both have ended up dead, with their bodies ripped apart. There is something seriously wrong and evil happening here."**

**All three of them stood in silence.**

"**Olivia is right," said Elliot after a while. "The kids aren't safe in fact nobody in the town is safe. Whoever is doing this is very powerful and crazy. We need to round up the town folk and keep everyone close together until we find out what the hell is going on."**

**Mark nodded. "Well we have them coming for a town meeting hopefully everyone will turn up to it."**

**Elliot nodded.**

"**What should we do with that?" asked Mark pointing to Devon's body.**

"**Nothing," said Olivia. "We should just leave it, its evidence."**

"**Come on," said Elliot. "We need to check in the house and surrounding area for Merle and then we should get back to town and to the meeting."**

Present day.

"Did you find Merle?"

"Nope he wasn't in his house or the anywhere outside."

"So where was he?"

"That part is for later on," she told him. "I don't want to jump ahead.

"Liv none of this was ever mentioned in the report by the FBI," said John.

"They left a lot out of the report. They told me there was no body up at Merle's place, so I gave them my camera. When they gave me it back they said there were no photos on it. I checked and the memory card was blank."

She stood up and went to her lap top, she picked it up and brought it back to the counter. "What they didn't know was that I had copied the photos onto a memory stick, backing everything up" she said switching on the lap top.

"You have the photos?"

Olivia nodded. "No matter what shit the FBI keep saying I know what we saw. I know I wasn't going mad… You don't have to look at them if you don't want to, they are pretty bad."

"No I want to see them," he told her. He needed to know the truth every last part of it.

Olivia nodded and turned the laptop around. "All the photos I took are on there," she told him as John started flicking through the images. Olivia got up and turned away to the sink getting a glass of water. She heard John groan as he looked through the photos.

"Damn Liv, how could the FBI just pretend they never saw these photos?"

"I don't know it's like they just want to hide what went on up there. They didn't want to believe me or the town folk so they just covered the whole thing up, and made it like we were all crazy. They took blood from me and they said the blood tests came back and proved there were drug's in my system. But there wasn't John, I swear to you I knew everything that was happening…..sometimes I really wish I had been drugged so I can just forget what I saw."

**New Year's Day**

"**Here," said Elliot handing Olivia a cup of soup. "You haven't eaten all day."**

"**Thanks," she said taking it from him and looking around the room. "How's everyone doing?"**

"**Okay I guess. Some people think we are crazy, mainly the men. The women are scared and the kids, they are treating it as one big adventure," he smiled as he watched the kids playing a board game in the corner. "How you doing?" he asked her reaching over the table and taking hold of her hand.**

"**I'm okay….. Just can't get the picture of Devon out of my head."**

"**Me either."**

"**Look on the bright side only about 22 days till the sun comes up."**

"**Yeah, Mark is sending a team out to the airport. They have a good radio there. They are going to try and get in touch with someone and try and get a flight out here so we can get the kids and people out of town. The problem is a lot of the time they lose communications because of the weather. Mark has told them not to say what is happening, just that we have an emergency."**

"**So what happens if someone gets ill or seriously hurt, I mean if the radio communications are that bad. We haven't had any phone signal now since before Christmas."**

"**They have to wait it out. Mark said it's too dangerous to try and travel in the dark and cold. People have tried and have never been seen again."**

"**It's just crazy, why stay here in these conditions and keep your kids here, it just doesn't make sense."**

"**I don't know Baby I wish I did."**

**Olivia looked at him and raised her eyebrow smirking at him.**

"**What?"**

"**You called me Baby."**

"**Yeah and?"**

**She shrugged. "I don't normally like little Pet names like that."**

"**Well," he smiled rising up a little and leaning over the table getting close to her face. "You better get used to it, Baby," he said kissing her lips softly and tasting the soup she was drinking.**

"**I think I can do that," she smiled as he kissed her again.**

"**Ahem…. Erm guys, can we talk?" asked Mark. Elliot sat back down and looked up at him.**

"**Sure," he said as Olivia moved across and made room for Mark to sit down.**

"**We have sent the team of guys to the airport with weapons and food. They are happy to stay there and man the radio. Arnie and George have gone to the power plant to let the guys up there know what is going on. What we need to do now is decide what we are going to do with the other town folk. We can't expect them to stay here at the community centre for another 3 weeks until the sun comes up and we can get out of here."**

"**We can't risk people going home alone, it's too dangerous," said Olivia.**

"**People were thinking of moving in together. Sharing homes until this is over. They have finally realised and admitted something serious is going on up here and they know they have to stay together"**

"**I don't see why people can't do that as long as they keep watch and are armed," said Elliot. "However I want all the kids and their families staying with us. They are in the most danger."**

"**Yeah we could set up beds in the bar," said Olivia. "That way the kids will have us protecting them at all times."**

"**And if they aren't happy with that."**

"**I don't care if there not happy with it. Those kids have been threatened more than once and two people have been killed and one is missing. If the parents don't like it I will arrest them for obstruction myself," said Olivia.**

**Mark nodded. "I will go and tell them. I will then grab some guys and escort them to their homes to pick up some belongings."**

"**Bring them back here after," said Elliot. "Olivia and I will go to the bar and secure the place, then come back here for you guys. Make sure you leave people here to protect the other kids. Also tell them if they have camp cots to bring them and blankets."**

**Mark nodded and stood up. "You think we can keep them safe?" he asked Elliot and Olivia.**

"**All we can do is our best, but until we know who and how many people we are up against its going to be hard," said Olivia.**

Present Day

"So you guys lived in the bar with all 6 kids and their families?"

"Yeah, I mean it was tough going, there were arguments between the kids and even worse fights between the adults. We made sure if anyone had to go outside they went in groups, nobody went anywhere alone. Well those that were staying in the bar anyway."

"Let me guess, some of the older men didn't want to stay and share stuff," said John.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Some of the guys hated it. As much as we tried to stop them leaving and going home they went. In their words they weren't scared of some little pervert who took kids and they could handle themselves. Some of the males in the families wanted to take their kids home saying they could protect them. It took a lot of persuading from both me and Elliot to get them to stay."

"How did all this affect you and Elliot?"

Olivia smiled. "We were okay. We set up a bed behind the bar, so we could be close to the kids. Elliot would go out with some of the men and do checks around town make sure nothing was out of place, when I stayed with the families and got to know them. That was how I got to know Ryan the kid who helped me get the other kids to safety. There was only him and his father his mother had died years ago. Ryan tried to act as though he wasn't bothered but I caught him crying one night. He tried to push me away but I kept at him. Elliot would ask him to give him a hand to check the security of the bar throughout the day. I would ask him to keep an eye on the younger kids. Once he was given responsibilities he was a lot happier. I found out his father would hit him and put him down, that was when he started acting up at school and getting into trouble. But deep down both Elliot and me knew he was a good kid."

"So how long was it before things started to go wrong?"

"Exactly two weeks from the night we moved into the bar….. One week before the sun came up."

She stood up and walked over to the window.

"The temperature had dropped massively, and the winds had got up to gale force, so much so it was actually dangerous to go outside. Because of the weather everyone was cut off from each other. So when the power went off in the town everyone at first thought it was due to the bad weather at first."

**14****th**** January**

"**Liv, what you doin?" **

"**Trying to get to second base," she replied quietly copying his words from two weeks earlier as she slid on top of him and kissed his chest biting gently on his nipple.**

**Elliot chuckled as she straddled his hips and felt his erection growing and pushing up against her sweatpants through his.**

"**With a bar full of people," he chuckled.**

"**I can't help it I had a really sexy dream and I just needed to touch you."**

**Elliot hissed as she kissed her way down his chest and over his stomach. "Jesus Liv," he groaned making her laugh. "Your gonna have to stop baby," he said pulling her up his body.**

"**Yeah ….why?"**

"**Cause, we only have a bar between us and everyone else and trust me if it goes any further they will hear us."**

"**Well maybe you need to try and be quiet," she said grinding herself against him. "I need you."**

"**And I need you as well but not like this…. I don't want to be quiet with you," he told her cupping her face and kissing her hard.**

"**Damn it," she said dropping her head to his chest. "Do you know how horny and turned on I am right now."**

**Elliot laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome to my world. I have woken up for years now horny and turned on thinking about my sexy as hell partner. …Even if my wife at the time was lying next to me."**

**Olivia lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. "And did she help you get rid of the problem?" she asked him, her eyes not meeting his.**

**Elliot put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "Look at me Liv," he told her. Olivia shook her head, she couldn't believe she had just asked him that. "Open your eyes and look at me," he said again his voice deep and low. Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him. "No she didn't help get rid of the problem. I made a mistake sleeping with her that one time. I never had sex with her again," he told her. "When I woke up aroused after dreaming about you, I used to take extra-long showers that morning sometimes extra cold ones," he grinned at her. "My right arm got a lot stronger over those months," he said wiggling his eyebrows.**

**Olivia couldn't help but laugh, "God I love you," she laughed dropping her head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt Elliot freeze at her words. "Shit," she said. "I'm sorry El, I shouldn't have said that, I mean not like that…. Fuck."**

**Elliot cupped her face and lifted her head to look at him. "You mean it?" he asked her and she saw tears in his eyes.**

"**El….."**

"**Did …. You… mean….it?"**

"**Yeah," she said quietly. "I love you."**

**A huge smile broke out across Elliot's face. "Thank god for that," he told her kissing her hard. "I have wanted to say that to you for so long," he said as he kissed her.**

"**You have?"**

"**Yeah, I was just… I kept losing my nerve, and I didn't want to scare you."**

"**So say it now, tell me. I want to hear those words coming from your mouth."**

"**I love you Olivia Benson….. I love you so much," he told her as his mouth crashed against hers and he pulled her to him, just as all the lights went out.**

"**Shit," they both said as they heard everyone else moaning. "Perfect fucking timing as usual."**

"**Time to get back to work," said Olivia kissing him one final time before pushing herself up and they both got dressed properly. Elliot watched Olivia as he fastened the laces on her boots.**

"**What?" she asked him when she caught him staring.**

"**You're beautiful," he told her. "Just something else I always wanted to tell you."**

**Olivia blushed. "Yeah well, you're not too bad yourself," she told him standing up. "Now hurry up and get dressed."**

**She walked into the centre of the bar where everyone had gathered and were talking.**

"**Guess the power plant is having trouble with this cold weather and wind," said a voice in the dark.**

"**Let's hope it goes back on soon," said Elliot coming up behind them.**

**The front door burst open, cold air rushing in.**

"**Elliot …..Olivia," said Arnie. "You…. you need to come with me," he panted. "You need to …. You need to … god it's awful," he said gasping for breath.**

"**MARK!" yelled Elliot as Olivia grabbed their coats, hats and gloves.**

"**Yeah, I'm here," he said coming out the darkness.**

"**You stay here whilst we go with Arnie. Lock all the doors and check the windows."**

**Mark nodded as they dashed out with Arnie.**

"**What's happened?" asked Olivia.**

"**I was on my way down here to check in with everyone…"**

"**By yourself?" asked Olivia cutting him off.**

"**No, I had Martin with me, one of the guys from the plant."**

"**Well where is he?" asked Elliot.**

"**I ….. I don't know, he just disappeared," he said slamming the brakes on. "Look," he said pointing forward out the windscreen. They were on the outskirt of the town at the last house.**

"**What the hell," said Elliot as they all looked at the three dogs were mounted on stakes ripped apart.**

"**We saw them as we drove into town. Martin got out too have a closer look just as it went dark. I grabbed my torch and got out the van and he was gone. One minute he was there the next he was gone. I had a quick look and jumped straight back in the van and came to you guys."**

"**You did right," said Olivia.**

"**What now?" asked Arnie.**

"**I think we should have a quick look around town and then head back to the bar," said Elliot. "Hopefully the power will be back on by then and Martin will be at the bar."**

**They drove around the outskirts of town slowly, checking down all the streets as they went.**

"**El look," said Olivia grabbing his arm.**

"**Yeah I see it," he said as they saw another dog on a stake.**

"**There's another one," said Arnie.**

"**What are these sick fuckers up to?" asked Elliot as they kept driving.**

"**I don't know," said Olivia. "But I got to be honest its scaring the hell out me."**

**They done a full circuit of the town and found a total of 13 dogs on stakes all together before they went to head back to the bar.**

"**Stop the van!" yelled Arnie. Elliot slammed the brakes on and they skidded to halt.**

**Arnie opened his door and jumped out. **

"**Arnie!" yelled Olivia jumping out after him followed quickly by Elliot. "What's wrong?"**

"**That!" he said pointing his torch towards the power line from the plant. It had been pulled up from under the ground and ripped apart. "The power plant isn't down someone has ripped power line apart."**

"**This couldn't have been done by hand," said Elliot.**

"**But there are no tracks from any vehicles in the snow," said Olivia.**

"**There are two more lines into town, let's check them," said Arnie.**

**All three of them got into the van in silence. **

"**What or who are we dealing with here El," asked Olivia. "How can someone dig up a power line and rip it apart without leaving any trace?"**

"**I don't know," he said reaching across and taking hold of her hand.**

"**Make that two power lines," said Arnie as they went past the second one pulled apart.**

"**My guess is we don't need to go to the third one and check it," said Elliot. "We should just head back to the bar and check on everyone else."**

**He looked over at Olivia and reached for her hand. "You okay?" he asked her.**

"**What is going on El. We have never seen anything like this before. Dead dogs, people mutilated, power lines ripped up and torn apart. These things can't be done by normal people. Kids taken without a trace and just disappearing, normal humans can't do this sort of stuff."**

"**What you saying Liv?"**

**She sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. All I know is these things that are happening ….. Normal everyday humans can't do it, and for the first time ever, I'm scared El… really scared."**

**Elliot squeezed her hand and stared back out the window at the road ahead.**

"**This is where you're supposed to tell me I have nothing to be afraid of," she said.**

**He looked over "I wish I could Liv. I wish I could tell you everything will be okay and…. FUCK!" he yelled as something fell from the sky and bounced off the front of the car, hitting the windscreen with a sickening thud and covering it in blood. The car skidded to a halt.**

"**What the hell is it?" asked Olivia gasping for breath after the shock.**

"**I don't know," said Elliot putting the washers on and cleaning the windscreen the best they could of the blood.**

"**Oh god," said Arnie from the back. "It's Martin," he told them as they all looked at the torn up body on the front of the car.**

Please leave your thoughts if you can be bothered, it's nice to get the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Present Day

John just sat looking at Olivia taking in everything she had just told him.

"Bit far-fetched huh," she said to him.

"Erm yeah, and if anyone else had told me any of this I would have said they were crazy."

"Like I said before I wish I was just crazy and none of this had happened."

"So what happened next?" he asked her.

"We quickly headed back to the bar. We needed to warn everyone, just what we were going to tell them all we hadn't figured out yet. I mean we didn't know how many people there were or who they were. Arnie reckoned they were a gang on drugs, but I didn't agree. Drugged up gangs can't organise themselves like they had. I mean nobody had seen or heard anything from them. All we had to go on was a couple of threatening letters, 3 dead bodies and a shit load of dead, ripped apart dogs, not exactly your usual case we work on. I felt like we should have been calling Mulder and Scully," she said giving John a slight smile.

John smiled back.

"Either that or some of my friends," he chuckled. "So back to the story what happened next?"

**6 days till Sun Up**

"**So what we gonna tell everyone?" asked Arnie.**

"**Nothing," said Elliot as he drove as fast as he could through the icy streets. "We don't need everyone to panic any more than they already are."**

"**But what if they see the dogs or Martins body?"**

"**We are trying to keep everyone all together or in a few locations," said Olivia. "We will just have to stress to them that they need to stay together and no wandering about."**

"**We will let them know everything that has happened when we get through to someone and help is on the way."**

"**And if more people die before then?"**

**Elliot looked at Olivia. "Let's just pray to god that doesn't happen," said Elliot as they pulled up to the bar. "When they ask what it was we went to look at tell them it was a bear attacking dogs and we had to shoot the bear and dogs," said Elliot. "Hopefully they will believe us."**

**As soon as they entered the bar they were bombarded with questions. They kept to their lie and finally people gave them some space. Elliot looked around and saw Mark holding a towel to his mouth with blood on it.**

"**What the hell happened?" he asked him walking over as Olivia scanned the room.**

"**Mike and Sarah, they decided they would be safer at home," he told him. "I tried to stop them but Mike swung for me. I wasn't expecting it…"**

"**Where are the two youngest girls, the twins?" asked Olivia after doing a quick head count of the kids. "The two little blond ones?"**

"**With Mike and Sarah it's their kids. They grabbed the kids and ran when I was on the floor."**

"**And nobody tried to stop them!" yelled Olivia looking around the bar.**

"**What could we do?" asked Pam. "He said he would protect his family back in his own home. We couldn't stop them from leaving if they wanted to go."**

"**We told you all we had to stay together," she told everyone. "Did you think we were fucking joking, it's not safe out there?"**

**Olivia turned and faced Elliot. **

"**We need to get them back here," she said quietly to him. "They are not safe out there alone."**

**Elliot nodded and turned to Mark. "Where do they live?" he asked him. Before he could answer a voice from behind interrupted.**

"**I will show you."**

**Elliot and Olivia turned around. **

"**It will be safer and easier if I show you," said Martin. "You don't know the town well enough."**

"**Who the hell are you?" asked Elliot. **

"**This is Martin," said Olivia. "The one I told you about….. The weird one."**

"**Right," said Elliot watching Martin who grinned when Olivia called him weird.**

"**Look, I know the town. You need to go and get them, let me help. If I go with you it means the Sherriff and your Partner can stay here. I can get you there safely and quickly. I'm not stupid. I know there was no bear out there."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Olivia.**

"**That bullshit story you fed everyone else. There was no bear, the power isn't off cause of the power plant, and I'm sure all the dead ripped apart dogs have nothing to do with wild animal attacks."**

**Elliot stepped forward. "How the hell do you know all this?"**

"**I just do. Now I'm offering you help. Take it or don't, I don't really care. I don't have any kids in this town to worry about."**

"**Okay," said Elliot.**

"**Elliot what the hell….. You don't even know him."**

"**We need help Liv. I need you to stay here with Mark and keep everyone together whilst I go after the family. I need someone who knows the town."**

"**But how do we know we can trust him. He knows too much, how does he know about the power plant and dogs."**

"**I saw the dogs on my way down here, as I drove from the power plant, the power plant where everything is working fine. Now do you want my help or not?"**

**Elliot nodded. "You got a weapon?" he asked Martin.**

**Martin nodded.**

"**Okay let's go then," said Elliot turning to Olivia. "Get the doors and windows secured. I will be back as soon as I get them."**

**He cupped her face and pulled her to him kissing her quickly. "I love you Benson," he said against her lips, before kissing her again.**

"**I love you to, Just be careful," she said as he pulled away and he looked at Martin.**

"**Let's get this over," said Elliot as he followed Martin out the door. Olivia followed them and locked the door behind them and looked out the window and watching them until the disappeared into the darkness.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Olivia looked at her watch it had been over three hours since Elliot had left to bring the family back.**

"**Come on El, what the hell are you guys doing?" she said to herself as she looked back out the window into the dark street.**

"**I'm sure he is fine," said Arnie laying a hand on her shoulder from behind. "From what I have seen he is one tough cookie."**

"**With normal things he is," she sighed turning around and walking over to the stool at the bar and sitting down. She looked around at all the families sitting around. They were reading, playing games, talking or just sleeping.**

"**But this," she said to Arnie. "This isn't normal," she said her voice lowering so people close by couldn't hear here. "All these dead dogs ripped apart, humans ripped apart, power lines pulled up from under the ground. Not to mention the fact we haven't seen anyone yet or heard anything. They seem to be invisible hiding in the dark and the shadows. It scares me….. It really scares me."**

"**Sounds like Vampires to me," said a young voice behind the bar. Olivia snapped her head back as Ryan stood up from where he had been hiding.**

"**Ryan, you shouldn't have heard that," said Olivia.**

**Ryan shrugged. "Well I did, and like I said it sounds like vampires."**

"**Ryan there's no such thing as vampires," said Arnie.**

"**Says who?" he asked him.**

"**There just aren't, they are fantasies, just stories from over the years."**

"**That doesn't mean they aren't real. Look at what is happening. In all the vampire stories I have read they kill the dogs first because sense them. We have Huskies in this town the closest you could get to wolves, the vampires enemies," he looked at Olivia who just sat without a word listening to him. "They come to a town which for 2 months is in darkness, because they have no fear of being caught by the sunlight. They are strong, fast and silent," Arnie shook his head and walked away chucking to himself. "And the people last year had their throats ripped out," he said looking at Olivia.**

"**How do you know that's what happened to them?"**

"**I heard my dad talking one night when he was drunk. This all makes sense Olivia… The town is being taken over by Vampires."**

"**Ryan…..Vampires, they aren't real, the same as the tooth fairy and Santa Clause, they are just made up stories."**

"**Okay….. So you explain it," he said looking her in the eyes. "You give me another explanation to what is happening here. You explain how they come into the town and take kids without being seen or heard if they aren't Vampires."**

**Olivia rubbed her face "I can't," she told him. "I can't tell you because I don't know."**

Present Day

"Vampires," said John chuckling.

Olivia looked at him with a straight face.

"You're kidding me right?"

"You believe in Area 51 and Aliens John, you think everything is a conspiracy."

"But Vampires?"

"Trust me, I didn't want to believe it either. When Ryan told me his theory I tried to ignore it, but then Elliot and Martin got back to the bar."

She stood up and walked over to her window and looked down to the snowy street, the sun was shining brightly. She reached behind her and took the gun from behind her and held it in her hand looking at it. She turned and handed it to John.

"Sun is shining so I don't need to carry this right now," she told him. John took it from her. He knew what it was loaded with as he took the clip of the gun and looked inside.

"Wooden Bullets," he said.

Olivia nodded. "The only type that will kill them, and not just hurt them slightly."

"Olivia….."

She reached down into a drawer beside her and took out another gun and a wooden stake. "This was my weapon, the one you have in your hand was Elliot's. I have these," she said holding up the wooden stake. "I have these all over the apartment hidden in various places."

"Are you telling me you actually believe those people up there were Vampires?" he asked her.

"You can see now why Cragen and the FBI thought we were all crazy and had been drugged."

John never said a word as he looked at the gun and the wooden stake.

"Look, I understand it's a lot to believe and take in. If you don't want to hear anymore then you can go. It won't change our friendship," she smiled at him.

"No, I want the full story… What happened when Elliot got back?"

"John…."

"Look what you're telling me is a little hard to take in, but no more out there than my Alien theories. I have always thought that humans weren't the only creatures living on this planet. So sit down and carry on with what happened."

Olivia sat down and John took hold of her hand and smiled at her. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on his hand, "Elliot and Martin got back just over 4 hours after they had left….."

**6 Days till sun up**

**The bar went quiet when there was a loud bang on the door. Olivia and Mark jumped up from where they were sat and ran over. **

"**Liv, it's us!" yelled Elliot. "Open the door."**

**Olivia quickly undone all the locks and pulled open the door Elliot, Martin and the two girls ran in quickly and she slammed the door securing it again.**

"**Elliot what the hell happened?" she asked him as she looked him over and saw he was covered in blood, his hands were red, she could see his body was shaking.**

"**Just give me a minute," he gasped. The twins were clinging to him. He managed to crouch down to speak to them. "Hey, you're safe now," he said to them softly. "You're safe, okay?"**

**The two girls nodded, tears running down their faces. Elliot looked around and saw Pam. "Pam can you take them and get them cleaned up and fed?" he asked her. "Look after them for me."**

"**Sure," she said stepping forward. "Come on," she said holding out her hands towards the girls.**

"**It's okay," said Elliot. "I will be right here."**

"**You promise?" they both asked looking at him and Martin.**

"**I promise," he said giving them a small smile. "I just need to talk to Olivia and clean up myself."**

**They both nodded and walked away with Pam. Elliot stood up and looked at Martin.**

"**I will do a perimeter check," said Martin. "Get yourself sorted and tell Olivia and whoever else you need to tell what happened, just be as quick as you can."**

**Elliot nodded and Martin walked to the door.**

"**Wait a minute," said Olivia grabbing his arm. "You can't go out there alone."**

"**Liv, it's okay. He will be fine," said Elliot. "He's fine," he said pulling her hand gently off his arm.**

"**But….."**

**Martin nodded to Elliot and walked out the door, and Elliot locked it behind him. When he turned back Olivia flung her arms around him and held him tightly.**

"**I was so worried about you," she said into his neck. "You were gone for so long."**

**She could feel Elliot shaking against her and it was nothing to do with the cold.**

"**Come on," she said to him. "Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat."**

**She led him through the bar to the small office out the back. "Keep an eye on everyone," she told Mark and Arnie, they both nodded.**

**She closed the door behind them and turned to look at Elliot who was just stood there. It was then in the brighter light of the office she noticed how much blood he had on him. His face, hands and coat were covered.**

"**El…"**

"**It was awful Liv," he said his voice trembling. "So much blood," he shook his head as he spoke. "There was nothing I could have done….. We got there to late… I couldn't…the blood…." **

**Olivia cupped his face."Ssshhh," she said to him bringing his head towards hers. "Let's get you cleaned up first then you can tell me what happened, okay."**

**Elliot nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said quietly. Olivia led him over to a chair and he sat down. **

"**Just wait there whilst I get some water and a cloth," she told him. She went back into the bar and boiled the kettle they had and poured the hot water into a bowl. **

"**How is he?" asked Arnie coming over as she grabbed a cloth and towel and a bottle of whisky.**

"**In shock, but he should be okay. In all our years as partners I have never seen him like this."**

"**Well go and look after him, we will be fine out here."**

**Olivia smiled at him and took everything into the back room with her. Elliot was still sat where she left him. She put everything down on the desk beside him.**

"**El we need to get your coat off," she told him. **

"**Yeah," he said shrugging off his blood covered coat and letting it fall to the floor. Olivia sat down in front of him on another chair and pulled the bowl of water towards them. She soaked the cloth and wrung the water out before lifting it to his face and gently wiped away at the blood, Elliot kept his eyes down not looking at her.**

"**Elliot look at me," she said to him her voice soft and gentle. His eye lids fluttered and he looked up at her. She could see the unshed tears there and also fear he looked so scared. "I love you," she told him wiping the blood away from around his mouth area. "And I know you would have done everything you could have done."**

**Elliot began to shake his head and she held it still with her hands. "You done everything you could have and you got those little girls back here."**

**Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "It was awful Liv, I have never seen anything like that before, in all my years as a cop, it was just…."**

**She pulled him to her and cradled his head against her and kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you tell me from the start what happened after you left here," she said to him as he pulled away. He nodded and went to wipe his eyes but Olivia stopped him and wiped the tears away with the cloth. She took his hands and put them into the bowl of water and scrubbed them clean of the blood. As Elliot dried his hands she poured him a whisky and sat down back in front of him and pulled her chair closer to him. She handed him the glass and he took it from her his hands shaking. He lifted it to his lips and drank the whisky in one go, he shuddered and handed her the glass.**

"**You want another?" she asked him.**

"**No, I want to keep my head clear," he said taking hold of her hands. "You ready to hear this?" he asked her.**

"**No, but I know I need to. I need to know what you seen and what is happening in this town."**

**Elliot took a deep breath, "Okay here it goes," he said as he let out a long breath."**

_**4 hours earlier**__**.**_

"_**Follow me," said Martin. Elliot nodded knowing he didn't really have a choice as he didn't know where he was going.**_

_**After half an hour of moving in silence and in the shadows they finally made it to the side of the house. They crept along towards the front and Elliot looked towards the front door.**_

"_**It's open, "he whispered pointing towards the door. "It looks like blood on the door," he said pointing towards the front door and the marks on it.**_

_**Martin nodded. "You go in the front I will go around the back," he said and quietly moved off leaving Elliot alone. Elliot done a quick scan of the street in front of him, and quickly made his way up to the front door. He crouched down and listened for any noise inside but heard nothing. He checked his weapon and slowly pushed open the door. The house was in complete darkness. He carefully made his way inside listening for any signs that someone was home, he heard nothing. He stopped when the floor board beneath him creaked and he held his breath, before slowly moving again through the house. He wanted to put his flashlight on to give him some light but that would alert people that he was there. He made his way through the house and checked the living room and kitchen both were clear and empty. Martin still hadn't joined him.**_

_**He opened a door in the hall way and saw steps leading down to the cellar. It was pitch black down there and the steps disappeared into the darkness half way down.**_

"_**Shit," he cursed under his breath. The cellar was the last place he wanted to check, he was freaked out to start with. He closed the door and headed for the stairs, the cellar could wait till the end. He put his back to the wall and stepping carefully on each step he made his way upstairs.**_

_**He stood in the upstairs corridor and looked at all the closed doors.**_

"_**Fuck," he said under his breath. "Of course you're all shut."**_

_**He put his hand on the first handle and turned it slowly, he jumped as it clicked open the noise seeming extra loud in the quiet house. It was darker in this room due to the curtains being closed. He focused in on the bed, and he could see something lying there.**_

"_**Hello," he whispered loudly. "Mike, Sarah is that you?"**_

_**He stepped forward towards the bed when he got no answer and reached out towards it. Before he touched the bed he slipped on something on the floor and fell backwards slamming his back onto the floor.**_

"_**Fuck!" he grunted as he put his hands down to push himself up. His hands slipped on whatever he had fallen on, the liquid covering his hands. "What the…" he said as he lifted his hand up to his face but still couldn't see anything. It was then he smelt it. That same smell you got when you entered a murdered scene and that was blood. He slowly pushed himself up and took out his flashlight out. He didn't care who seen the light, he needed to see.**_

_**He pressed the button on his flashlights his hands shaking. The beam of light hit the floor in front of him and he groaned when he saw all the blood at his feet. He raised the light towards the bed.**_

"_**Oh Jesus," he said as he began to gag at the sight in front of him. Mike and Sarah were on the bed, but all their limbs and heads had been torn from the bodies and scattered over the bed like an unfinished human jigsaw puzzle. Elliot turned away and vomited. He wiped his mouth and froze when he heard a creak of a floorboard outside the room. He pointed his gun towards as the door and waited for whoever it was to come in.**_

"_**Elliot!" whispered Martin outside the door.**_

_**Elliot sighed in relief and lowered his gun.**_

"_**I'm in here," he said. Martin opened the door a little more and walked in. He looked at the sight in front of him.**_

"_**You find the girls?" he asked Elliot calmly.**_

"_**Not yet," said Elliot looking at him, wondering how the scene in front of them didn't affect him at all.**_

_**Martin nodded. "I will quickly check the other rooms," he said running out. Elliot looked once more around the room before following him.**_

"_**Anything?" asked Elliot as Martin came out the girl's room.**_

"_**No nothing," he said. Elliot sighed in relief that the girls weren't in their room like their parents were. "Their beds have been slept in the blankets were all messed up.**_

"_**They have to be here somewhere," said Elliot. "Maybe they hid when they heard their parents coming under attack," said Elliot making his way down to their room.**_

"_**When your checking up here I will do another sweep downstairs and check outside and under the house, they could be hiding anywhere."**_

_**Before Elliot could answer he was gone. He entered the girl's room and looked around. It was identical on both sides as though a mirror had been put up in the middle. He looked around and saw a pile of teddy bears scattered on the floor around a large cupboard door. He walked over to it and stood beside it resting his ear against the door.**_

"_**Emily, Clare, its Elliot," he said in the calmest voice he could. "I'm gonna open the door okay, so don't be afraid." He heard the faintest noise inside which sounded like a sniff. He pulled the door open a little way and looked inside using the flashlight. He spotted the girls huddled together under a pile of cuddly toys.**_

"_**Hi," he said moving into the cupboard and crouching down beside them. "This was a great hiding place," he smiled at them.**_

"_**We….we heard Mommy scream….and lots of yelling….." **_

"…_**.we got scared so we hid in here, till…till….."**_

"_**Till it was safe and Daddy came to get us….."**_

"_**He never came…"**_

_**Elliot just nodded as he looked at them both. They were identical in looks. "Well your safe now," he told them both, and I'm going to take you back to the bar okay."**_

"_**And what about Mommy and Daddy?" asked one of them.**_

"_**We will find them later," he said holding his hand out for them. Just as they reached for his hand there was a loud bang from a door downstairs that made them all jump. Elliot quickly pulled the door shut on the cupboard and turned off the flash light.**_

"_**What the hell we come back here for?" asked a voice downstairs. "We already been here."**_

"_**Because you Moron, they have kids."**_

"_**Yeah I know that I used to baby sit them but maybe they sent them away for the dark season."**_

"_**God you really are stupid aren't you. If they took them away them why are there four plates in the sink and four glasses, two of which are for little girls."**_

"_**Aaaahhh right," he laughed. "Damn it's easy to see why you always got away with things and I got caught."**_

"_**Yeah cause you're a thick fucker," he laughed.**_

_**Elliot listened as they wandered through the house and wondered where Martin was.**_

"_**Hang on a minute. If you realised the kids were here why didn't you just tell Darius, he will be so pissed that you kept something from him."**_

"_**Because Dickhead, I want to take the kids to him myself. I want to be the one who hands him to tasty little kids. I want to please him and that is the best way to do it. I want to please him so he completes me, I hate living like this. I want to prove myself to him. Isn't that what you want?"**_

"_**Yeah I guess," he said as they walked up the stairs.**_

"_**What do you mean, yes you guess? Becoming the same as him and the others would be amazing. The thought of never dying, of doing whatever we want to and nobody being able to stop us…"**_

"_**Never going out in daylight again, never enjoying another double cheeseburger or pizza."**_

_**They both stopped outside the girl's room. "You know what I can see why Darius never completed you. Your weak and you aren't ready for it, and you never will be. You have always been weak ever since we were little kids. Your pathetic."**_

"_**Look I never asked this."**_

"_**Neither did I, but It has happened and we should be grateful," he said pushing the door open. "Now let's find these fucking kids and take them to him."**_

_**Elliot listened to the footsteps as they walked into the room. He cocked his gun and looked to the girls putting a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet.**_

_**Elliot pointed the gun towards the door ready for them as their footsteps got closer.**_

"_**Hey Fuck heads," said Martins voice. For the next 30 seconds all Elliot heard was blood curdling screams and the ripping of flesh. The girls started to cry and he reached out and grabbed them pulling them to him and holding them tight. Finally the room went silent.**_

_**Single footsteps walked towards the cupboard. Elliot raised his gun as the door opened.**_

"_**Everyone okay?" asked Martin.**_

"_**Thank god," said Elliot. "What the hell happened?"**_

"_**I took care of half bred fuckers," he said.**_

"_**What do you mean half bred?"**_

"_**I will explain later. Right now we need to get these kids out of here."**_

_**Elliot stood up and looked at the girls "Come on," he told them and they stood up.**_

"_**You take one, I will take the other," said Martin. "And you might want to cover their eyes; they don't need to see the mess in their room. Stay close to me, okay."**_

"_**Yeah Okay," said Elliot as they both picked up one of the girls and put their hands over their eyes.**_

_**As they walked through the room Elliot wished he could have covered his eyes as well. The bodies of the two boys lay on the beds their heads not attached. There was blood everywhere. He looked at Martin who just stared back at him.**_

"_**Trust me when I say to you, I'm one of the good guys and on your side. When we get somewhere safe I will explain everything to you."**_

_**Elliot just nodded and followed him out of the room and down the stairs. They quickly got the girls wrapped up in warm clothes when they got to the back door.**_

"_**Stay close to me," said Martin. "Before we go back to the bar we need to stop at Devon's place."**_

"_**Why, the last time we went there he was nowhere to be seen."**_

"_**The place is safe and I need to get supplies from there. My place is too far out of town for all of us to get to, especially with the girls. I need you to trust me Elliot."**_

"_**Fine, it's not like I have a choice," said Elliot and Martin just nodded.**_

"_**It is going to be dangerous to walk directly there now. We need to stay hidden as much as possible," he looked at the two girls. "Me and Elliot, we need you both to brave for a little longer do you think you can do that." Both girls nodded. "Let's go then."**_

_**They picked up a girl each and quietly left the house. Elliot stayed close to Martin. Despite what he saw in the girl's bedroom, and what Martin had done to those two boys, he had to trust him, he didn't know why but he did.**_

_**They moved slowly through the town keeping close to the buildings. When they got to the end house on the block Martin broke the back door open and went in followed by Elliot. He headed through to the front room and put the Clare down. He looked out the window the street looked quiet. Elliot put Emily down and joined him at the window.**_

"_**We need to get across the street, Devon's place is across there," he told Elliot. "Problem is we don't know if anyone is around watching. I can get the girls across quickly with no problem by carrying them."**_

_**Elliot looked at him. "I'm not exactly slow," he told him. "I'm sure I can get across the street quickly."**_

"_**I'm not being funny that may not be quick enough, if anyone is watching."**_

"_**Well I guess we just need to risk it."**_

"_**Okay. I'm going to go across there and open the door to the house directly opposite. Like this place the folks who live here have gone away for the 2 months. When I get back I will take the girls over and then you follow."**_

"_**Why don't I take one of the girls with me," said Elliot. **_

"_**Elliot, you said you would trust me I need to do that, okay."**_

"_**Yeah, okay."**_

_**Martin went to hand Elliot a gun.**_

"_**I have one," said Elliot holding up his gun.**_

"_**Not like this one. Take this as well and use this one first if you have to. I won't be long."**_

_**Elliot heard the front door open and looked through the window and around the street for any signs of anyone. He turned back a few seconds and later and Martin was gone. He looked over the street but couldn't see him. "Shit," he cursed looking back and forwards across the street trying to find him.**_

"_**Okay, door is open," said Marin from behind him.**_

"_**What the hell?" said Elliot. "How did you get across there and back so quick," he asked him.**_

"_**I told you, I'm quick. Now I'm going to take the girls," he said picking them up with ease one in each arm. "You follow us over, be as quick as you can, I will cover the street as you run over."**_

_**Elliot stood by the front door. "I will flash the light for you to go when I put the girls down," Martin told him. He went to go then stopped and turned to Elliot. "Don't panic at what you're about to see," he said to Elliot. "I promise you I will explain everything when we get to Devon's and I know we are safe."**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Elliot.**_

_**Martin smiled "I mean this," he said as he turned and ran.**_

"_**What the fuck," said Elliot as he almost disappeared in front of him. A few seconds later a light flashed across the road. "How the hell did he….." said Elliot to himself as he stood and just stared across the road. There was no way he could have run across there that fast. The light flashed again. Elliot shook his head and stepped outside and closed the door. He took a deep breath and jumped down the front steps and began to run. He made it half way across the street when he saw something cross in front of him, he stopped and turned and saw Martin pinning someone to the floor.**_

"_**Get in the house!" Martin yelled. "Now!"**_

_**Elliot ran to the house and fell through the front door just as someone ran up to the door behind him. He turned and saw a man stood in the doorway. The first thing Elliot noticed we're the red pupils of his eyes and how pale his skin was. He was trying to move forward but seemed to be stopped by something.**_

_**Elliot pointed the gun Martin had given him and aimed it at him. The man laughed at him and Elliot saw his sharp teeth. "Shit!" he said just as Martin came up behind the man and pulled him off the step and away from the door. Elliot got to his feet and ran to the door just in time to see Martin twist the man's head around and snapping his neck. Keeping hold of the man Martin looked at Elliot.**_

"_**Throw me the gun," he told Elliot.**_

_**Elliot threw him the gun and Martin put it to the man's chest and pulled the trigger. He stood up and walked towards Elliot. "Get back inside, you're not safe out in the open," he said pushing Elliot back in.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" asked Elliot.**_

"_**I told you, when we are safe I will explain. Now Devon's place is just out the back of here about 100 yards away. I will take the girls then come back for you and escort you over."**_

"_**We can't leave the girls there alone."**_

"_**They will be safe, I promise you. Now wait here for me."**_

_**Without another word he picked up the girls and went out the back door. 30 seconds later he was back. "You ready?"**_

_**Elliot nodded.**_

"_**Let's go then," he said to him. Elliot ran out the back door and followed Martin to the house without any incident. Once in the house Martin led him down stairs to the cellar. "We will be safe here."**_

_**Elliot looked at the two girls who were sat on a couch. He went over and crouched down in front of them.**_

"_**You okay?" he asked them both. They nodded.**_

"_**Just scared," said Emily.**_

"_**I know sweetheart, but we are going to look after you."**_

"_**Are you hungry?" asked Martin holding out a two bars of chocolate and two cans of soda. "Why don't you have these whilst me and Elliot talk a little, okay."**_

_**The girls nodded and took the chocolate form him. Martin walked across the room and Elliot followed him.**_

"_**Okay talk," said Elliot as soon as they were out of ear shot from the kids. "Who the hell are you and who are those men?"**_

"_**Come on Elliot, you're an educated man, are you trying to tell me you haven't figured out who and what we are."**_

_**Elliot shook his head. "No, you can't be… there is no way. That's just in movies and books."**_

"_**No Elliot it's not. We are real and you just saw it for yourself. The men out there, the ones after the kids and killing people and dogs are Vampires….. I'm a Vampire."**_

"_**No, no, no, no …no," said Elliot shaking his head and stepping back.**_

"_**Yes Elliot. And the sooner you accept that the better for everyone that you, no we are trying to save. I'm here to help you."**_

"_**But if you're one of them…"**_

"_**I'm one of the good ones. I like this town and its people. I have made a home here. Even if most the town folk do think I'm weird"**_

"_**So if you like them so much why let them take the kids?"**_

"_**I couldn't stop that and to be honest the first kids that were taken I didn't want to stop it, but that is another story. But this Coven, the ones that took the kids last year they are evil beyond all evil. I can't stop them by myself. Devon has gone to get help."**_

"_**Devon is the same as you?"**_

"_**No. He is human. We became friends and I told him what I was. He has been helping me to protect this town the best we could over the last 20 years. Everything was fine until a few Vampires from that Coven came last year and took those kids and killed those men. I knew then more would come this year."**_

_**Elliot rubbed his hands over his face. "If you are what you say are you are, how do you not look like them, how have you survived up here?"**_

"_**I work nights at the power plant doing security. A good cover story for me not coming out during the day."**_

"_**What about your red eyes and teeth. How you hiding them?"**_

"_**My eyes aren't red and my teeth," he smiled showing Elliot his fangs. "Only come out when I want them to. Like I said I'm one of the good ones."**_

_**Elliot leant against the table next to him. **_

"_**I know it's a lot to take in Elliot and I wish I had time to explain everything to you, but we need to get back to the bar and protect the people there. I'm alone at the moment until Devon hopefully gets back with help."**_

_**Elliot looked down at the blood on his hands, then across at the two little girls. "You're not alone," he told Martin. "Just tell me what you want me to do. I can't take it all in, but the way I look at it, if you wanted to kill me or these girls you could have done it by now, easily."**_

"_**Yes I could."**_

"_**I just have a few questions before we move on."**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**The one outside that house, he couldn't get in. How can you enter all these houses if they can't? According to movies and books you need to be invited in."**_

"_**I have been invited. Over the years I have been getting invited into as many houses as I can just in case something like this happened. There are only a few houses in town I haven't been invited into at least once."**_

"_**So, how did those two kids get into their house?" he asked nodding to the girls.**_

"_**They haven't been completely turned yet. Therefore they can still enter. A lot of covens keep half turned humans for that reason. They can send them into the house kill the owners and then they can enter freely."**_

"_**What so special about this gun?" asked Elliot holding up the weapon in his hands.**_

"_**Wooden bullets. A lot of the things you read and see in the movies is true."**_

_**Martin went to a large cupboard on the wall and opened it and took out a few more guns and wooden stakes. He opened a back pack and put them in. **_

"_**We should take these with us back to the bar."**_

"_**Is the bar safe?" asked Elliot joining him at the cupboard.**_

"_**It belongs to Arnie, and it's his property, however it is a public place, a place open to everyone without an invite. It only needs one of them to get an invite in and they can all enter. So yes it is safe for now, but…"**_

"_**But you think we should move everyone out."**_

_**Martin nodded. "We need to get them into someone's home. That would be the safest place for them."**_

_**Elliot nodded. "We best get going then," he said as Martin put on the back pack.**_

_**Elliot got the girls and headed to the steps leading up to the house.**_

"_**Elliot," said Martin. Elliot turned and saw martin holding up a trap door.**_

"_**What's that?" he asked him.**_

"_**A tunnel leading to the Police station."**_

"_**That's right next to the bar. Why the hell is that here?"**_

"_**Devon wanted an escape route. He used to be the Sherriff here. He wanted to make sure if something happened he could get from the station to his house where he would be safe."**_

"_**So if we get everyone from the bar, to the station we can bring them here where they will be safe."**_

_**Martin nodded.**_

"_**What the hell we waiting for then, let's go," he told him as they headed down the tunnel.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Olivia looked at Elliot. She had been quiet throughout when he had told her what had happened.**

"**Liv, say something."**

"**Just give me a minute," she said standing up.**

"**I know it's a lot to take in and a bit over the top, but it's what happened. I swear to you, I wouldn't make this up."**

**She turned and looked at him, seeing panic in his eyes as he worried she wouldn't believe him. She crouched down and cupped his face. "I believe you Elliot, I know you wouldn't lie to me baby. You have never lied to me. It's just a lot to take in."**

"**Trust me, seeing it in the flesh doesn't make it any more believable. I still can't believe what he told me. But we need to trust Martin. I don't think we will get out of this without him. He got me and the girls back here. I wouldn't have made it alone, they would have killed me."**

**Olivia kissed him softly. "Just for that alone, I trust him," she said resting her forehead against his. "We have to keep everyone safe."**

"**Well the sooner we get everyone to Devon's place the sooner that will happen," he said standing up. He picked up the back bag and opened it handing a gun to Olivia. "You are gonna need this," he told her. She nodded and checked the clip was full.**

"**It just doesn't seem real," she said putting it down the back of her jeans. "I mean I only told Ryan an hour ago that Vampires weren't real," she said trying not to laugh.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Ryan heard us talking and said it was Vampires, just like it was in the movies, I didn't want to believe him."**

**Elliot pulled Olivia to him and held her tight. "I will protect you no matter Liv," he said hugging her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm the one that dragged you here."**

"**Hey, we will protect each other, we are partners. We are both getting out of here. You owe me a holiday in the sun remember."**

"**Yeah," he said holding her tighter. **

Present day.

John stood up and started pacing around the room, shaking his head.

"John."

"Just give me a minute," he said holding up his hand. Olivia sat in silence and watched him as he paced. He went to the kitchen cupboard and poured himself a whisky and drank it in one go, before going back to Olivia and sitting back down.

"Vampires," he said to her.

"Yeah."

"Some evil ones and ones not so evil."

"Yeah."

"I guess this means there is hope for me to meet a creature from another planet yet," he said giving her a small smile.

Olivia smiled back relieved that he actually believed her.

"So, what happened next?" he asked her sitting back on the couch and taking hold of her hand.

**Reviews would be great, just so I know I am going in the right direction.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in updating but I decided to finish one of my other stories before continuing this one.

Thanks for the great feedback I have been getting I was a little worried people might not enjoy it as it is a bit different from my other stories but so far the response has been great.

Quick warning there is a little naughtiness towards the end of this chapter but I didn't want to change the rating just yet. Sorry if some people don't like this, but if you have read my other stories you will know this is tame compared to what I normally write .

**Chapter 7**

**6 Days before Sunrise**

"**We better get out there with everyone else," said Olivia. "Let them know we need to move."**

"**Yeah," said Elliot.**

"**What we going to tell them, about why we are going to Devon's place?"**

"**Just that we will be safer there, it's smaller and easier to keep everyone together. We can't tell them the truth," said Elliot walking over towards her.**

**Olivia turned to head to the door when she stopped "El…. Wait a minute. You said that Martin told you Devon had gone to get help."**

"**Yeah."**

"**El, Devon is dead!"**

"**I know that Liv."**

"**So why didn't you tell Martin that. He thinks Devon is going to get help, when in fact he is dead and torn apart outside his house."**

"**That's just the thing," said Elliot standing in front of her. "He was gone."**

"**What do you mean he was gone?"**

"**Him… the dogs all gone."**

"**But how?"**

**Elliot shrugged. "I don't know but he was. There was nothing there."**

**Olivia took hold of his hands "Why didn't you tell him about Devon though."**

"**Liv, Martin thinks Devon is off trying to get help. I was worried if he knew he was dead, that… that he might just bale on us, he is the only one capable of getting away from here. We need his help. He is the only one who knows what we are up against. We can't do this alone. We can't keep everyone safe by ourselves. When I saw Devon's body was gone I made a choice not to tell him."**

**They both jumped when the door behind them slammed shut.**

"**Martin," said Olivia. "How did you…. How much did you hear?"**

"**Olivia I heard everything," he smiled at her sadly as he walked towards them.**

"**Shit," said Elliot shaking his head. "Look I couldn't tell you, we need your help."**

"**I already knew," he told them.**

"**You knew!" said Elliot. "So why tell me he was going to get help?"**

"**I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm weak compared to coven that is here. If we are going to keep the folk of this town safe I need help. I have watched the two of you, you're both strong and determined."**

"**So why the hell lie!" yelled Elliot. "If I hadn't already known I would have thought help was on its way."**

"**I needed you to have hope. I needed you to believe people were coming to help us. I didn't know how you would react if you thought we were in this alone."**

"**How long have you known about Devon?" asked Olivia.**

"**Since Elliot went into the house to get those two little girls. I went over to check the place was still safe for us to go there, that's when I found him. I didn't know you already knew so I quickly moved the body."**

"**Whether there was help coming or not we would have helped you keep this town safe, we will help you, you didn't need to lie."**

**Martin chuckled, "You're really gonna give me shit about lying? Look, we all want to keep this town safe so why don't we just do that."**

"**Martin," said Olivia. "You said you weren't as strong as the other, the Erm the other…."**

"**Vampires," smirked Martin.**

"**Yeah them, why? I mean from what Elliot has told me what he has seen your fast and strong."**

"**Compared to you folk, yeah I am. But against the others," he shook his head. "I don't feed like they do. I live a lot of the time on animal blood. Which is okay, but it doesn't keep me really strong like human blood does. I only drink human blood every now to keep me alive. Devon was my donor. I would feed from him every few weeks."**

"**He let you drink his blood?" asked Elliot.**

**Martin nodded. "We can only survive on animal blood for so long but we need human blood, otherwise we become weak and eventually we will die."**

"**And Devon willingly gave it to you?" asked Olivia. "Why? Why would he just let you drink his blood?"**

"**Because he wanted to help me," said Martin dropping his head.**

"**Martin, why do you care so much about helping the people of this town?" asked Olivia walking up to him.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well you don't need to help them, you could just leave, so why are you staying?"**

**Martin walked over to the desk and picked up the bottle of whisky, opened the bottle and took a long drink as Olivia and Elliot just stood side by side and watched him.**

"**I was born here….." Olivia went to speak and Martin held up his hand. "Just let me talk," he smiled at her. "I was born here…..109 years ago."**

**Olivia looked at Elliot her mouth open, Martin only looked the same age as them.**

"**Devon wasn't just my friend he was my, my great, great grandson."**

"**Your great, great grandson?" asked Olivia.**

"**Yeah," he sighed sitting on the edge of the desk. "I was born here, married here and had a son here. I was 39 years old when I was attacked and turned. My family put it down to an animal attack or I got lost out in the blizzard when I didn't come home. I would sneak back to the town and check on them from time to time. I wanted to come home so much but how could I. I hadn't aged, my son was finally older than me and my wife died. My son had his own family, I even attended his funeral from a distance. I kept a check on them all these years. All the family moved away from here finally except Devon, he loved it here and stayed in the family house."**

"**When did you finally come back here?" asked Elliot.**

"**I made contact with Devon 22 years ago. He was only a kid just gone 19. He worked out at the power plant. He was coming home one night after drinking with the guys. He crashed his car and flipped it. I pulled him out of the wreck, he was unconscious. I took him home and stayed with him. When he first opened his eyes he thought I was his dad, because I looked so much like him," smiled Martin.**

"**What did you tell him?" asked Olivia.**

"**The truth. He didn't believe me at first, it took a while and a lot of explaining."**

"**Why tell him?" asked Olivia. "You didn't need to tell him who you were or what you were."**

"**I wanted to come home," he said sadly. "I never wanted this, I never wanted to leave. I never asked to become a monster," he sighed. "It took a lot of talking, a lot of explaining but finally Devon came around. I would leave and come back to visit. I wanted to stay but it's hard to do when you don't age the same as everyone else."**

"**When did you come back here to live?" asked Elliot.**

"**8 Years ago. I stayed away from the town folk as much as possible and tried not to mix too much with them so they didn't notice the aging thing. Because I was staying in town Devon offered me his blood to keep me strong, and now….. Now he is … shit," he said dropping his head into his hands. "I can't believe he is gone," he said his voice cracking. "They killed him because of me. Everyone I love is dead," he stood up and started pacing. "Do you have any idea what it's like to watch everyone you love die. My wife, my son, grandkids great grandkids….. I hate it, I fucking hate it!" he yelled throwing the whisky bottle against the wall and smashing it into tiny bits. "Those bastards took everything from me and they are going to pay," he snarled. Olivia and Elliot both looked at him as his eyes turned red and his fangs grew. Olivia moved back against Elliot who put his arm around her protectively. "You want to know why I'm staying here. I want revenge. I want to kill every single one of them for what they have done. I want to make sure nobody else in this town has to go through what I did."**

**He turned away from them and put his hands against the wall and took a deep breath calming himself down. "I'm going to take these fuckers on with or without your help," he told them. "But I got to tell you it would be easier with your help." He turned to face them, his eyes were blue again and his fangs gone.**

"**You have our help," said Elliot. "We came here to do a job and that's what we are going to do."**

**Martin nodded and gave a small smile.**

"**However I think we should tell some of the others," said Olivia. "The more people we have the better. We should tell Arnie and Mark at least."**

"**You think they will believe us?" asked Elliot.**

**Olivia shrugged "We believed it." she turned back to Martin. "You said you're not as strong as the others because you don't drink human blood."**

**Martin nodded. "The last time I had any human blood was over 4 weeks ago. Devon hadn't been too well so I didn't drink from him, it would have made him worse." Olivia nodded and Elliot knew where she was going with this. He stepped forward.**

"**Feed from me," he told Martin. "If you need human blood to make you stronger, then feed from me."**

**Martin looked at Elliot and then Olivia. "You're sure?"**

**Elliot nodded "We need you to be strong."**

"**It will make you weaker though, at least for a few hours."**

"**We will get to Devon's place first and secure it. Once we are safe then you can feed. I will then be able to rest."**

"**Thank you," said Martin.**

"**Elliot I didn't mean for you to … I was going to….."**

"**I know you were," he smiled. "But I'm bigger than you, stronger and there is more of me."**

"**He is right," said Martin. "It would make you a lot weaker for a lot longer."**

**Olivia nodded "But Elliot will be okay wont he."**

**Martin nodded "I will be gentle," he smiled. "Now we should get moving and get everyone to Devon's."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Present Day

"I need some fresh air," said Olivia standing up and stretching. "You fancy heading out for a bit?"

"Sure," said Munch standing up. "Why don't we take a walk and grab a bite to eat whilst we are out."

Olivia nodded and they grabbed their coats. Olivia went over to the table and picked up the two guns, putting one down the back of her jeans. She looked at the other one and held it out to John.

"It might be dark the time we come back," she told.

John hesitated before taking it form her "Better safe than sorry Huh," he said putting it in his coat pocket.

"Yeah….. Do you mind if we have a break from talking about what happened until we get back."

"Sure," he smiled at her putting his hand on the small of her back as they left her apartment.

They walked slowly through the streets the winter sun warming them up. They talked Elliot and about the old days and old cases as they walked. Olivia wasn't really taking notice of the direction they were taking until they reached the gates of the cemetery. She stopped and looked at John.

"John," she said a warning tone to her voice.

"You need to Liv," he said looking into the cemetery.

"No I don't," she said turning to walk away. John reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You need to say goodbye."

"How can I say goodbye when I don't know what happened? What am I saying goodbye to, there is nothing there, and Elliot isn't in there."

"I just thought it might, I don't know," he sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking," he rubbed his face as he talked.

Olivia reached out and took hold of John's hand. "I won't say goodbye to him until they have his body. Until I see it for myself. Until then I will always believe he is out there somewhere, and I will never give up on him."

"You really think he is still alive."

Olivia looked up at him. "I … I just don't think he is dead, you know."

John took hold of her hand and looked towards the cemetery before leading her away. "Yeah I think I do know," he told her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready to leave?" John asked her putting his coffee cup down.

"Yeah, all done," she smiled standing up. After the cemetery they had gone for some food and they had totally avoided any conversation about the last few months. They paid the bill and walked outside into the cold night air.

They both stood in the doorway and looked out into the dark street.

"24 hours ago, walking the streets at night didn't bother me," said John. "Now….."

"You're wondering what's out there?"

"Yeah."

They stepped out onto the street and walked side by side back to Olivia's place.

"I had a panic attack the first few times I went out at night when I got back," Olivia told him. "Every little noise I heard or any sudden movement by someone had me jumping."

"That's understandable after everything."

John jumped when a trash can lid got knocked onto the floor in an alley way. Olivia chuckled.

"It will just be a cat John."

"At one time I would believe you, but now," he shook his head. "Now I know it could be anything." He put his hand into his coat pocket and wrapped it around the hand grip of the gun.

"You know your gonna have to go home at some point," she to him as they approached her apartment.

"I'm not going anywhere until I hear the full story," he said going to his car and opening the back door. He reached inside and took out a small bag. "I think I need a change of clothes," he smiled at her.

"And a shower," she laughed heading up the steps to door.

"Is that a proposal Benson," he grinned. Olivia shook her head.

"Only in your dreams John," she said. Despite everything that had happened she was enjoying his company and she liked having him around. She knew he wouldn't judge her, he was one the few people who will actually believe her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5 days before sun rise.**

"**So we all know what we are doing," Elliot said to the crowd of people in front of them.**

**There was a mumble of yes's and I guess so from them. After their conversation with Martin they had called Mark and Arnie into the room. Elliot had stood by the door as they explained everything to them. Arnie had taken the news quite easily, but Mark took a little more convincing. But then who would just believe a story like this. To prove what they were saying was true Martin bared his fangs. It freaked Mike out a little but Olivia calmed him down enough for Martin to continue telling them his story. Once he realised Martin was there to help them he calmed down and listened to their plan.**

**They had then gathered them all in the bar and told them of their plan to move to Devon's through the tunnel from the Station. Martin gave Arnie and Mike guns he had got from Devon's and they set the plan into motion.**

**It was only 30 yards from the bar to the station. Elliot, Olivia and Martin went first giving cover from the station whilst Arnie and Mike covered them from the bar. Everyone moved quickly and quietly from one building to the other. Once they were all there Martin led them through the tunnel to Devon's.**

"**That went a lot smoother than I thought," said Elliot once they were all in Devon's.**

"**Yeah," said Martin looking out the window. "That's what is bothering me." **

"**Everyone is settling down for the night," said Olivia. "They are all really tired especially the kids. I kept the small study for us to rest in, plus it will be somewhere for you to….. Well you know," she said to Martin. Martin nodded.**

"**We should do it now so you can rest," he said to Elliot. "Let Arnie and Mark keep watch for now then I will take over as soon as I am done."**

"**Erm yeah okay," said Elliot.**

"**Elliot I won't force you to do this. I can survive without human blood for more than a few weeks."**

"**No, we need you strong, let's do this," he said heading to the study, nodding to Mark and Arnie on the way. Olivia and Martin followed him closing the door behind him.**

"**Maybe you should wait outside," said Martin to Olivia. "You know whilst I do this. It might freak you out a little."**

"**I'm not going anywhere," said Olivia taking the gun out that she had been given. "I know what you have said but I'm not taking any chances," she told him as she cocked the weapon.**

**Martin nodded and smiled. "I promise I won't hurt him," he said stepping towards Elliot who had taken his coat and hoody off.**

"**So how do we do this?" he asked Martin nervously.**

"**I just need you to relax. I can do this two ways. I can take it from your neck or wrist."**

"**What's the difference?"**

"**It takes a little longer to take it from the wrist. The blood flows quicker from the neck."**

**Elliot nodded "Take it from the neck we need to get this done quick."**

"**As I drink, you will start to feel dizzy and weak. It's a bit like when you give blood only I will be taking a little more. I will only take what I need and not enough to put your life in danger. When I'm done make sure you eat something and then sleep. You will recover a lot quicker."**

"**Okay," said Elliot swallowing hard. "Will it hurt at all?"**

"**You will feel the fangs going in a bit like a large needle, " Martin told Elliot as he stepped towards him. "But then the pain will ease. I have been told it actually feels quite pleasurable and a little erotic. A few women I fed on in my early days would get quite aroused from it, it made for an interesting night."**

"**Enough of the sweet talk and just get on with it," said Elliot making him chuckle.**

"**Sit down on the couch."**

**Elliot sat down and Martin sat next to him. "Remember just relax," he said pushing Elliot's head to the side to give him better access to his neck. Olivia walked closer her weapon still pointing towards Martin just in case. **

"**I promise you Olivia, I won't hurt him."**

**Olivia said nothing and kept the gun aimed at Martin.**

**Elliot fixed his eyes onto hers as Martin moved forward to his neck. Olivia watched as Martins mouth got closer and she saw his fangs sink into his neck. She swallowed hard.**

"**Fuck!" said Elliot as Martin began to suck on his neck.**

"**You okay," Olivia asked him stepping closer and seeing a dribble of blood run down Elliot's neck.**

"**Yeah," he said quietly before his eyes closed as Martin continued to drink from him. She heard Elliot moan and watched as his hands gripped onto Martins arms. Slowly she saw his body relax and Martin had to support him. Finally Martin moved away from Elliot's neck licking his lips, and lay Elliot back on the couch. Olivia could see traces of blood around the small puncture wounds on his neck.**

"**Is he okay?" she asked him stepping even closer.**

"**Yeah, he is fine," said Martin. "I told you I wouldn't hurt him.**

"**Did it help, do you feel stronger?"**

"**Yeah I feel good, a lot stronger," he smiled. "And on the plus side he tastes good to."**

**Martin stood up and reached into a bag and handed Olivia some bars of chocolate. "Make sure he eats this then gets some rest, he is gonna be tired for a while."**

**Olivia nodded and took the chocolate and sat down next to Elliot on the couch. "You okay?" she asked him. **

"**Yeah I'm good," he said giving a small smile as Olivia stroked his cheek. "Just feels like I have had a few to many drinks."**

**Olivia reached forward and touched the two small holes on the side of his neck.**

"**Those puncture wounds will heal quickly," said Martin. "I will take over from the others so they can rest. You guys should as well. Thank you Elliot," he said walking out the door and closing it behind him.**

**Olivia gently touched the wounds, Elliot's blood covering the tips of her fingers. "What did it feel like?" she asked him.**

"**Hurt at first then it felt a little strange but then it, it felt good," he told her. Olivia just nodded and looked at Elliot's blood on her fingers. She raised her hand to her mouth and licked the blood from them.**

"**Liv," he said watching her.**

"**He said you tasted good," she whispered bending down over him towards his neck. "I want to taste for myself." Without hesitating she covered the wounds with her mouth and gently and slowly licked the blood that was there. She heard Elliot moan as his hands gripped her hips. "He's right," she whispered against his neck before sitting up. "You taste amazing," she told him kissing his lips softly.**

**Elliot could taste his blood on her lips as she kissed him gently. She finally pulled back from him and gave him a small smile. "Sit up," she said to him . "You need to eat."**

**Elliot sat up and took the chocolate from her and took a bite. "Do you think we are going crazy?" he asked her as she sat down next to him on the couch.**

"**I hope so," she sighed turning the gun around in her hands. "Because if we are crazy that means those kids are safe, there no such things as Vampires, and I didn't just watch a guy suck blood from your neck."**

**They both fell silent for a while.**

"**Guess we aint crazy then'" said Elliot breaking the silence before eating the last part of his chocolate.**

"**Guess not," she replied as they both sank back against the couch and closed their eyes.**

Present day

"Wait a minute. Elliot let him drink his blood. He let someone sink their teeth into his neck and take blood from him?"

Olivia just nodded.

John shook his head and stood up. "This is just crazy Liv. I mean…. Shit," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know how it all sounds John but it's how it happened. We had to have him strong. It was us versus them and we had seen how strong they were from the things they had already done. Look if all this is getting too much, then we can stop. Just forget everything."

"No," he said sitting back down and taking hold of her hand. "I said I wanted to hear everything and that's what is going to happen."

"But what's the point if you don't believe me?"

"I never said I didn't believe you Liv, but it's a lot to take in."

"How do you think we felt," she said trying to smile.

"So what happened next?" he asked sitting back against the couch.

"Nothing not for a few days. Martin was starting to get worried, wondering why they weren't trying anything. I mean it was obvious that we knew something was going on because we had moved all the kids. We kept watch every minute of the day. There was always someone at the back or front of the house. I could tell Martin was worried. But he told us that as long as we stayed in the house we would be safe."

"So this theory that you see in the movies and read in books about when the owner of a house dies then Vampires can get in without an invite was a load of bull?"

"That's what I thought but I asked Martin and he told me the house didn't belong Devon. After Martin had told Devon all about himself, Devon signed over the house to someone Martin knew that lived away from the town. That way if anything happened the house would always be a safe place to go. Apparently there are people all over the place that know Vampires are real. They help certain Vampires and give them a safe place to go if they are in trouble or just need to rest or feed. It was one of these people that owned the house, and they had given Martin permission to enter it. So even though Devon had been killed his house was safe."

"So if you guys were all safe in that house until the sun came up, what the hell happened? Why didn't you just stay in there?"

"We were going to. Martin had told us that once the sun came up the chances are they would leave. There wasn't all that many places that they could hide during the daylight. Plus apart from a few people here and there nobody thought they were real, just monster from fiction books. If they stayed after the airport re opened and people came back they would be found, and people would start tracking them down and killing them. Martin said there were stronger, older and more dangerous Vampires out there that wouldn't be happy if their secret was revealed."

"So what and when did it go wrong?"

"It was 2 days before the sun would come up. Like I said things had been quiet and we even began to think they might have left, but we were so wrong. It turned out they were feeding on and torturing other people in the town. They were just taking their time getting to us."

John's phone rang making them both jump.

"It's Fin," he told her. "Give me five minutes to take this," he said standing up and going into the kitchen. Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes and thought back to just before it all went wrong.

**2 days before sunrise**

"**Liv you really should get some sleep," said Elliot as they lay on the couch his arms wrapped around her.**

"**So should you," she smiled as he kissed the back of her neck.**

"**I have but you haven't slept for more than an hour at a time for days now. You need to rest baby, you're going to make yourself ill."**

**Olivia sighed as he kissed and sucked gently on her neck.**

"**I can't," she told him. "I just can't relax there is too much going around my head."**

"**Maybe I can help you relax," he whispered as his hand slipped under her top and he pulled her back to him her back flush with his chest. **

"**El," she sighed as his fingers moved softly over her stomach.**

"**Mmmmm?"**

"**We can't do this," she said biting her lip as his fingers went to her jeans and he popped the button open.**

"**I'm just helping you relax," he told her as he pulled down her zip. "You need to sleep, all I'm doing is helping you," he said slipping his hand into her jeans and over the top of her panties.**

"**What…. What if someone comes in," she stuttered as his hand slipped inside her panties and he gently stroked her, his fingers slipping easily between her warm wet folds. He reached up with his other hand and pulled the blanket over them covering her from the waist down.**

"**Everyone is either sleeping or busy keeping watch," he mumbled into her neck. "As long as your quiet we should be okay."**

"**Hmmm," she mumbled as his finger pressed against her clit and he rubbed it softly.**

"**Just relax baby, let me take care of you."**

**Olivia just nodded as he stroked and rubbed her, his finger sinking deep inside her.**

"**Jesus Liv, You feel amazing," he moaned and Olivia could feel his erection pushing against her. "So wet…. So tight," he said pushing against her from behind as his finger moved deep inside her and he sucked the skin on her neck into his mouth and his other hand went to her breasts and he rubbed her nipple between his finger and thumb.**

"**Oh god El….. Feels so good," she said moving her hips and pressing against him.**

**Elliot smiled against her "I can't wait to make love to you, bury myself deep inside you," he told her his voice deep and low. "To taste every inch of body…."**

"**Oh god," she gasped as he added second finger and his thumb continued to rub her clit. "So close," she gasped.**

"**Just let go baby….cum for me," he whispered in her ear. "Come on Liv, I can feel how close you are, don't hold back."**

**Olivia couldn't hold on any longer as her released built and she shuddered around his finger, clamping them tight "Fuck!" she gasped her body shaking as she came.**

"**That's it sweetheart," he said softly as she began to relax and he gently removed his fingers. "Just relax, I got you," he told her as her body relaxed into him. "Get some sleep."**

"**I love you," she said quietly before her breathing evened out and she began to drift off to sleep.**

"**I love you too, and I always will," he told her. "I will always be here for you," he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.**

Present day

"Hey you okay?" asked John sitting back beside her.

"Yeah," she said wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face. John reached over and pulled her to him holding her tightly to him. "I miss him so much," she sobbed.

"I know you do," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I loved him so much, he ….. He promised me he would always be here for me," she cried.

John just held her not knowing what to say.

"Why now? I need him, I need him so much, and I can't do this without him."

"Yes you can Liv, your strong, you will get through this."

She shook her head. "I can't, I'm not the same without him… I hate him for this. I hate him for lying and leaving me. I want him back John, I would do anything to bring him back to me."

John just rocked her gently holding her tightly to him as she cried and finally let the grief she had been holding in finally come out.

**Next Chapter will be the last of the flashbacks. Hope your all still enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Keep the reviews coming they are always great to get.**


	8. Chapter 8

I know I said this was going to be the final chapter of the flashbacks but I lied as it has gone on a bit longer than I thought so I have decided to split it into two.

The story will be going to change to M rated in the next couple of chapters so I thought I would start warning people now, in case you're not following and suddenly it disappears from the lower rated stories. Ii will let you know though the chapter before.

**Chapter 8**

**1 day before sunrise**

"**Hey sleepy head," smiled Elliot looking down at her.**

"**How long have I been asleep?" she asked him rubbing her eyes and looking up at him.**

"**About 8 hours," he told her kissing her softly on the lips and stoking her face. **

"**You should have woken me?"**

"**I couldn't. You looked so peaceful asleep and you needed the rest."**

"**I do feel a lot better."**

"**You felt great," he grinned slipping his hand over her stomach to the top of her panty line. "In fact you feel amazing," he said slipping his hand inside and making her jump slightly.**

"**Oh god El," she groaned as his mouth went to her neck and she pulled the blanket up over them to cover what he was doing.**

"**Do you know how much I want to make love to you right now," he grumbled into her neck.**

"**About the same as I want you want too," she said moving her hand and cupping him rubbing his erection through his jeans.**

"**Jesus Liv," he moaned as her fingers moved up to the button.**

"**Like you said we need to be quiet," she said popping the button and sliding her hand inside and under the waist band of his boxer shorts and taking hold of him. "I can't wait till we get home….. I need you now."**

**They both slowly moved their hands pleasuring each other under the blanket.**

"**Open your eyes," Elliot told her his voice deeper than she had ever heard it before. Olivia opened her eyes and locked straight onto his.**

"**Hey gorgeous," she said smiling at him making him smile with her as they both moved their hands slowly and gently.**

**The both jumped and turned towards the door as it burst open. "FUCK!" cursed Elliot as he saw Mark standing in the open doorway.**

"**Sorry but we got a problem," said Mark panting trying not to acknowledge what he had walked in on.**

"**It better be a fucking big problem bursting in like that," said Elliot in a pissed off tone.**

"**Yeah you could say it is a big friggin problem."**

"**What's happened?" asked Elliot as they both removed their hands from each other and they untangled themselves. They both quickly made themselves decent realising it was no good trying to cover up what they doing under the blanket.**

"**One of the kids that got took last year has returned, he is standing outside in the street."**

"**Shit," said Elliot pulling on his hoody and grabbing his gun. "This can't be good," he said getting flashbacks to the two kids Martin had killed at the house. They ran out the office and into the main room and pushed their way through the small crowd stood around a woman who was arguing with Arnie.**

"**I need to seem him!"**

"**You can't, it's not safe," said Arnie.**

"**Don't tell me what I can and can't do. That is my child out there and I want to see him!" she screamed at Arnie trying to pull him away from the door.**

"**You can't go out there," said Elliot pushing his way through everyone and standing by Arnie in front of the door. "It isn't safe."**

"**What do you mean it isn't safe? That is my baby out there…. he has come home!" she yelled going for the door again and been pushed back by Elliot.**

"**It's too dangerous," Elliot told her.**

"**He is one boy out there in the freezing cold," said another voice. "How dangerous can he be?"**

"**You need to trust us," said Olivia. **

"**Trust you," said a man at the back. "We have trusted you for weeks now. Stayed together so we can look after the kids and keep them save. Well look outside FBI Agent. One of our kids is out there and you just want to leave him."**

"**I know how this looks but you just have to trust us," Olivia said trying to calm them down.**

"**I need to go to him," said the woman whose son it was. "That is my baby is out there in the cold freezing to death. I don't know where he has been or what happened to him, but I can't leave him out there!" she yelled hysterically.**

"**Mom!" yelled a voice from outside. "Mom you there?... I'm scared."**

"**I need to go to my boy, he needs me," she cried.**

"**No, he doesn't," said Elliot.**

**The woman glared at him. "Don't you tell me what my boy needs. He is scared and cold."**

**Elliot grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the window. "Look at him," he said to her pulling open the curtain. "Does he look cold, does he look scared? He is stood out there in shorts and t-shirt and smiling….. That isn't your little boy anymore, and if you go out there you will be putting us all in danger."**

"**Elliot," said Olivia putting her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.**

"**They need to know Liv," he said looking at her and then over to Arnie, Mark and Martin. "We need to tell them what we are up against. We need to tell them who and what they are and who took their kids."**

"**What do you mean who and what?"**

"**Who the hell is after our kids?"**

"**Vampires," said Ryan stepping forward from the crowd.**

**Everyone turned to look at him.**

"**Ryan," said Olivia.**

"**I was listening when you told Arnie and the Sherriff," he giving her a little smile. "I heard everything, I knew I was right."**

"**Vampires," said a large man from the back of a silent crowd. "Are you out of your fucking mind kid?"**

"**There is no such thing," said another voice.**

"**So you explain how a 14 year old boy is stood outside in the freezing cold and not even shivering, when he should be dead in this cold?" asked Elliot pointing to the window.**

"**We know this might be hard to believe," said Mark stepping forward. "But it's true. The kids didn't just disappear they were taken."**

"**By Vampires," said someone at the back laughing.**

"**Yes… by Vampires," said Elliot. "And if you go out there to your son," he said to the woman. "You will be killed."**

"**This is all bullshit," said another voice.**

"**No it isn't," said Arnie. "I have seen what they can do, and trust me no human could do what I have seen. Now I don't want to believe it either but it's true."**

**The woman whose son was outside was stood staring out the window at her boy in silence.**

"**Mommy I'm scared," said one of the little girls.**

"**There's nothing to be scared of honey," she said picking her up and cuddling her.**

"**Look," said Olivia. "We will explain everything if you all just calm down. We understand it's a lot to take in but you have to believe us."**

**She looked over at Elliot. "You still think it was a good idea to tell them?"**

"**They needed to know the dangers and what they are up against. We need to stay together. We are safe here as long as everyone stays inside."**

**Everyone was talking at the same time around them, asking questions, and wanting answers.**

"**We will answer all your questions," shouted Mark over the top of everyone. "But we need you all to calm down."**

**They were all hit by a rush of cold air and the slamming of the door. **

"**Shit!" said Elliot running towards the door and going to open it. He was stopped by Martin who slammed his hand against the door.**

"**You can't go out there," he told Elliot keeping his hand on the door.**

"**How did he get over there so quick?" someone asked. "He was at the back of the room."**

"**She is going to get killed," said Elliot trying to pull the door open but having no luck against Martins strength.**

"**And if you go out there to help her they will kill you."**

"**Fuck!" Elliot turned to the window and looked out with everyone else as the woman walked up towards her son, holding her arms out to him.**

**They all watched as she got close to him and he stepped into her arms and she hugged him.**

"**See everything is fine," a quiet voice said from behind them.**

**Olivia took her eyes off them and scanned the street. "I don't like this," she said. "It's too quiet."**

"**Yeah," said Elliot and Arnie together. **

**The boy stepped back and smiled at his Mother. He said something to her and smirked. She shook her head and he laughed at her nodding. She turned and looked back to the house a look of panic and fear on her face, and stepped backwards. She turned her body and began to run towards the house. Before she had taken three steps her pathway was blocked by two men and a woman. She screamed and tried to run a round them but they blocked her path, moving so quick you could hardly see them.**

**She turned around and looked at her son who just shook his head and laughed again. He stepped towards her and she stepped back moving away from him but getting stopped by the woman behind her. One of the men stood beside the boy and put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. The boy nodded and stepped forward as the other man and woman took hold of his mother's arms. She struggled and screamed kicking out at the people holding her.**

"**You need to do something!" yelled someone in the room. "You can't leave her out there."**

**Elliot looked at Olivia who shook her head. "We can't Elliot," she told him taking hold of his hand.**

"**They are going to kill her."**

"**I know…. We tried to warn her. We have to keep everyone else in here safe. We can't go out there, we…."**

**She stopped talking when there was a loud scream from outside.**

"**Oh my god!" screamed a woman turning away from the window and dragging her young son away. **

**Olivia and Elliot looked out the window and watched as one of the men sunk his teeth into her neck and unlike when Martin fed on Elliot, he bit into her neck and ripped the flesh away from her neck blood spurting everywhere. The two holding her arms bit down onto her wrists biting and sucking hard draining her body of blood . Her son stepped forward and the man who had ripped her throat out stepped back. He nodded at the boy who smiled and grabbed his mother's head to the side and sunk his teeth into her neck and drank her blood.**

**Olivia heard people around her crying and groaning some of them being sick at what they were witnessing. She looked at Ryan who was stood at the window watching everything that was going on as they began to rip the woman's body apart laughing and smiling as they did, blood squirting everywhere. **

**She stepped away from Elliot and took hold of Ryan's hand and pulled him away from the window. "You have seen enough," she told him. Ryan just followed her as she led him over to Emily and Clare, who were huddled together in the corner. "Stay here with the girls and look after them for me okay…. Can you do that?"**

"**Sure," he said sitting next to the girls and putting his arm around them. "Olivia my Dad is out there, he sneaked out earlier said he needed a drink."**

"**I'm sure he is okay."**

**Ryan just nodded. "Yeah," he said as Olivia walked back to Elliot, Martin, Arnie and Mark who were the only ones still looking out the window at the feeding frenzy outside.**

**Finally they dropped what was left of her body to the floor and all four of them turned towards the house. The woman walked towards them blood dripping from her mouth. She stopped about 10 yards from them.**

"**Give us the children and the rest of the town will be spared," she shouted. "Refuse to hand them over and that…." she said pointing behind her to the torn up body. "…..Will happen to each and every one of you. You have until midnight to hand the children over to us. If we don't have all six children by then, we will feed on each and every one of you."**

**She turned back to the others and in a blur they were all gone.**

"**Oh god we are all gonna die," sobbed one of the women.**

"**What the fuck are we going to do?" asked one of the Fathers holding his son tightly to him.**

"**Give them the kids," said someone at the back.**

"**What the fuck did you say?" asked another Father.**

"**Well we either give them the kids and live. Or we don't give them the kids and we all die including the kids."**

**The father left go of his son and launched himself at the man. "You bastard!" he yelled punching him in the face. "You go near my son and I will feed you to those monsters myself. Mark rushed over and pulled them apart.**

"**Calm down!" he yelled, struggling to separate them. "I said. Calm….Down."**

**Elliot grabbed one of the men and held onto him.**

"**Nobody is giving anybody up to them," said Olivia. "We are safe in this house. They can't get in unless they are invited by the person who owns the house, and that person doesn't live anywhere near this town."**

**Everyone began to quieten and calm down as she spoke. "All we need to do is stay here until help arrives or the sun comes up. They can't stay out in the sun."**

"**All we need to do," said Arnie. "Is stay in this house until the sun rises around 8am in the morning. Only 15 hours."**

"**And they can't get in?"**

"**No," said Martin. "We….They can't get in."**

"**What the hell do you mean…..We?" asked one of the women. Everyone stared at Martin and a few of them started moving away. "Are you….. Are you one of them?"**

**Panic suddenly swept around the room again as she asked the question. "Well are you?"**

**Martin looked at Elliot and Olivia before nodding. "Yes, I am Vampire, but I am nothing like them. I am here to help you."**

"**Help us! Until you get hungry. Did …. Did you all know?" asked one of the dads to Elliot and Olivia. "Or are you two one of them as well?"**

"**Yes we knew and no we are not one as well. Martin is helping us, he won't hurt us."**

"**I don't believe this," said another voice. "I invited you into my home. I let you sit and have supper with us."**

"**Me to…."**

"**And us."**

"**I know," said Martin. "And I promise you, your families are safe from me. If I was going to harm you I would have done it all ready. I only want to protect you, I promise you. Have I given you any reason to fear me before tonight."**

**They all looked at each other none of them answering.**

"**He saved us," said Emily "Him and Elliot, they came and got us and looked after us. He didn't hurt us."**

"**So why are you so different?" asked a female voice from the back of the room.**

"**I don't know, I guess like humans there is good and bad in all of us. I was lucky I got to be a nice one. I didn't ask for this, I didn't have a choice it was made for me. But I love this town and I will do whatever I have to, to keep it safe and everyone in it."**

**They all looked at each other in silence.**

"**Do you trust him?" one of the fathers asked Elliot.**

**Elliot nodded "With my life," he said thinking back to when Martin fed on him. If he had wanted to hurt or kill Elliot he could have done it then.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Present Day

"It was pretty risky telling them all the truth," said John.

"Yeah I know, but we had to. How could we not after they ripped that woman apart."

John nodded and got up walking over to the window and looked down at the street below him. "Do you think there are Vampires here in the city, living among us?"

"Yes. And like Martin said I think there are good and bad ones just like us humans. Think of all the unsolved murders in the city, all those missing people that are never seen or heard of again. It all makes a lot more sense to me now."

"And you think Elliot is still alive? You think he is now a Vampire?"

Olivia walked over and stood by him at the window. "I don't know," she sighed. "Part of me wants him to be so that he isn't dead. But until they find his body I will never know the truth and that's what is so hard, not knowing. I can't let go and mourn him, not yet, and I can't see his kids cause I don't know what to say to them."

"Olivia, whether Elliot is dead or he has been changed he is gone. You have lost him, the kids have lost him. You were with him when that happened, you were the last person who seen him. The kids need closure, they need to know what happened to their dad."

"And what do I tell them John. They don't need to hear that Elliot was bitten and fed on, his neck ripped open."

"No Olivia they don't need to hear that. But they need to hear something from you. All they know is their Dad is dead and his partner and best friend won't see them. Their hurt and confused Liv and they need you," he took Olivia's arm and turned her to face him. "Do you think Elliot would want this. Do you think he would want you ignoring his kids or ….. helping them. You don't need to tell them the truth Liv, but go and see them. Help them through this."

Olivia nodded. "Okay I will go and see them," she said wiping tears away.

"Good," said John wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Now, you gonna tell me what happened in those last few hours and why you didn't all stay in the one house where you were all safe?"

**12 hours before Sunrise**

"**Anything?" asked Olivia handing Elliot a cup of coffee.**

"**Nope it's all quiet," he told her not looking away from the window. "How is everyone?"**

"**Scared," she told him as she put her arm around his waist. "And I can't blame them."**

"**Yeah, me either."**

"**What do you think they will do when we don't hand the kids over by the deadline. I mean they can't get into the house."**

"**They can't, but anybody that they haven't fully turned yet can. I guess they will send them in to try and get us out. We just need to be ready and defend the place the best we can."**

"**We can't let them get these kids Elliot."**

"**We won't," he said finally taking his eyes off the street outside and looking at her, he leant forward and kissed her forehead before turning back and looking out the window. "Martin is busy securing the place, and putting people on watch, nobody will be able to get in without being spotted."**

**They both stood side by side in silence for a while.**

"**Greece," said Olivia after a short while.**

"**What?"**

"**I want to go to Greece, when this is all over. You told me you would take me somewhere hot, that's where I want to go, one of those little islands."**

"**It's a deal," he smiled as Olivia linked her hand with his and they carried on watching the street in silence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Olivia looked at her watch.**

"**20 minutes till the deadline," she said.**

**Elliot nodded and looked around the room. The six children were all sat on the floor in the centre of the room, with their mothers and fathers, all except Ryan whose father still hadn't returned, and Emily and Clare whose parents had already been killed. Ryan was sat between them holding their hands. He hadn't left them since Olivia had asked him to look after the girls. Elliot watched as the three Fathers kept looking at each other and then around the room.**

"**Their getting restless," he whispered to Olivia.**

"**Can you blame them?"**

"**I guess not," he said looking back at them. They were all talking quietly and stopped when Elliot stared at them.**

"**I'm gonna quickly check with Martin and the others," said Olivia. "Will you be okay here alone for a while?"**

"**Yeah," he nodded. Olivia rubbed his lower back and walked out the room, Elliot turned back to the window and looked into the dark street. "Shit," he gasped when he saw dark shadows darting quickly across the street.**

"**What is it?" asked one of the Fathers who came and stood beside him.**

"**I saw something," Elliot told him. **

"**What? Do you think it's them?"**

"**I don't know, I couldn't tell, it was just quick moving shadows," he told him.**

**They both stood looking out the window together in silence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Anything?" Olivia asked Martin, who was watching out the rear of the house.**

"**No nothing, how are things downstairs?"**

"**They are starting to get restless the closer it gets to midnight."**

"**We just need to try and keep them calm. We have look outs at all the windows. All the doors and windows are secured, nobody can get in without us knowing….. They are out there now," he told her. "Watching the house."**

"**I can't see anything or anyone," she said looking outside from the upstairs window.**

"**Their, there trust me."**

**Suddenly there was screaming from downstairs and a load of banging and screaming.**

"**Daddy!"**

"**Get out of my fucking way!"**

"**Robert it's not safe!" screamed a women.**

**Olivia and Martin heard the slamming of doors as they rushed down the stairs and through the house to the room the children where in. They did a quick scan of the room. Ryan and the twins were cowering in the corner. Olivia ran to Elliot and dropped to her knees beside him as he groaned and opened his eyes.**

"**What the fuck happened," he groaned opening his eyes.**

"**What happened," yelled Martin. "Where the hell have they gone?"**

"**Their dads took them," said Ryan.**

"**Took them, took them where?" asked Olivia.**

"**They said it wasn't safe here, that they could look after the kids themselves and get them out the town," he told them as Elliot sat up rubbing his head. "They knocked Elliot out and took them down to the cellar. I couldn't do anything."**

"**They're going through the tunnel," said Elliot standing up with Olivia's help.**

"**We need to stop them," said Olivia looking at Martin. "It's not safe out there."**

**Martin nodded. "Stay here with them," he said nodding to the kids and taking off down to the cellar steps.**

"**Liv," said Elliot reaching down and picking up his gun.**

"**Yeah I know," she nodded as he grabbed his coat. "Just be careful."**

"**I will," he said kissing her quickly and going after Martin.**

"**What's happened?" asked Arnie coming into the room. **

"**They thought they could protect the kids better by themselves, they are trying to get them out the town. Elliot and Martin have gone after them," she said staring out the window. "We need to protect everyone here, and pray they haven't realised that some of the kids have gone yet," she told him as she watched a line of people line up across the street in front of the house. "They're here," she said as one man stepped forward.**

"**Send out the children!" he yelled.**

**Olivia looked back at the three kids still in the room huddled together and gave them a little smile.**

"**I said, send out the children!"**

**Nobody moved or said anything inside the house, as they all looked out onto the street.**

"**What we going to do?" asked Arnie.**

"**Nothing," said Olivia. "Just keep watch."**

**After a few minutes the line outside parted and they dragged somebody through the gap and handed him to the man out front.**

"**Oh Jesus," said Olivia as the man was held up in front of them and she noticed it was Ryan's Dad.**

"**Ryan!" he yelled. "It's me, it's your dad."**

**Ryan stood up and walked over to the window.**

"**Come on out here son, it's okay, it's perfectly safe," he told him.**

**Olivia pulled Ryan to here and put her arm around him.**

"**None of the kids are leaving this house!" she yelled.**

**Ryan's dad looked at the man and then back to the house.**

"**Ryan! Get the fuck out here now, or I swear to god…"**

"**Olivia," said Ryan looking up at her.**

"**It's okay," she told him. "You're gonna be okay, I won't let anything happen to you. Go back to the girls and look after them."**

**Ryan nodded and looked at his dad once more before walking away.**

"**Ryan, get out here now you little bastard."**

"**You're not getting any of the kids," she yelled again.**

"**Fine you were warned!" he yelled grabbing hold of Ryan's dad's head and snapping it to the side breaking his neck before he flung the limp body behind him and three of the vampires who were stood next to him dived onto the body and began to rip it apart.**

"**You five," he said to a group of boys stood behind him. "Get in there and bring the children out. Do not harm them," he warned them. They all nodded and ran towards the house.**

"**Here they come," yelled Olivia. "Ryan, take the girls into the cellar, lock the door and hide."**

**Ryan nodded and dragged the girls towards the cellar.**

"**You ready for this?" she asked Arnie. He nodded and stood by her as they heard the front door burst open. Olivia raised her gun towards the door and Arnie copied her as they waited for them to come into the room.**

**They heard the thundering of footsteps running up the stairs as the door to the room they were in opened slowly. The boy who had watched his mother killed and then feed on her came in grinning and looking around the room.**

"**Where are they?" he asked grinning.**

"**Not here," said Olivia pointing her gun at him.**

"**You should have just handed them over," he laughed. "Cause now…." He stopped and raised his eyes up towards the ceiling at the blood curdling screams. "Cause now your all going to die and those kids will be just like me."**

"**That will never happen," she told him and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the shoulder knocking him to the floor. He sat up and laughed. **

"**Nice try, but I'm not a vampire, not yet not fully. All that does is sting like a bitch."**

"**Yeah but this doesn't," said Martin behind them as he put a stake through his back and into his heart. The boy gasped and looked down at the wood sticking out of his chest.**

"**Fuck," he gurgled as he dropped to his knees.**

"**Where are the kids?" asked Martin as Mark ran into the room covered in blood. **

"**I told them to hide in the cellar, why, and where is Elliot?"**

"**He is with the kid's, and safe for now. Arnie get the kids from the cellar."**

**Arnie nodded and ran to the cellar.**

"**Is everyone safe, did you get them all?"**

**Martin shook his head. "I had to take them away from their parents, they wouldn't come with me, or listen to reason. Elliot is with them at Marks house. I told him to stay there until I made sure this place was safe. I will go back and get him once it is secure."**

"**Everyone upstairs is dead," said Mark. "Those kids killed them all. I managed to kill two of them before they jumped out the windows ."**

"**Their gone," said Arnie running into the room. "The kids, the cellar is empty. The door to the tunnel was open."**

"**Dammit," said Olivia. " I told them to stay there. They must have panicked when they heard all the screaming….. We need to find them."**

"**Okay let's go," said Martin. They followed him into the cellar. He went to a safe and opened it. He handed out wooden stakes. "We are gonna need as much as possible to stay safe. Make sure you get them in the heart it will kill them instantly. Anywhere else will only wound them. Unless of course you manage to behead them."**

**They all nodded as they took them from him. Olivia grabbed a day sack and put some stakes in it keeping two and putting them in her belt. "**

**Once outside get in the truck and get to your house," he said to Mark and Arnie. "Olivia we will go on foot and try and find the kids. They can't have got too far. When you get to the house tell Elliot if we don't make it back to you, too get into the sun as soon as it begins to rise. That is the only way they will be safe. I don't know how many half turned kids they have. If they have more once they find out where they are they will send them in to drag the kids out. They wont give up trying to get these kids until they have to because of the sun."**

**Everyone nodded.**

"**Okay lets go, Olivia stay close."**

**They all ran down the steps into the tunnel and through the darkness towards the police station. They climbed the steps and followed Martin to the main door.**

"**Okay, you two get to the truck and get to Elliot. Don't stop till you get there no matter what you see. Elliot and the kids are safe as long as you are alive," he said to Mark. "You die and they can all get in the house."**

"**Thanks," said Mark. "No pressure then."**

"**Come on kid, let's go," said Arnie. He turned to Olivia. "Be careful, I have grown quite fond of you," he said giving her a quick hug.**

"**Tell Elliot I love him."**

"**No you can do that yourself," he smiled at her before turning and running out the door with Mark. Olivia and Martin watched as they got into the truck and it roared to life and pulled away driving fast down the street.**

**Martin took off his coat and gave it to Olivia. "You're going to need this."**

"**What about you, don't you need it."**

"**I only wear it for show," he told her. "I don't feel the cold anymore."**

**Olivia took it and pulled it on.**

"**Okay do you have any ideas on where the kids might go and hide?"**

**Olivia shook her head. "Ryan knew what they were, he told me he had read loads of books and seen loads of movies about Vampires so he will probably try and get the kids somewhere he thinks they will be safe."**

**They both stood for a while thinking, then at the same time. **

"**The church."**

"**It's a few streets over," said Martin, opening the door. "Stay close," he told her as they stepped out into the cold.**

"**Will they be safe there?" she asked him.**

"**No," he told her. "That story is just a myth. We can enter churches wear crosses and holy water does not affect us."**

"**Shit," she cursed. "We need to be quick then." Martin nodded and began to run followed closely by Olivia.**

Don't forget to leave a few words, nice or other to let me know what you think.


End file.
